The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki clan
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: Spartan-B312, the Lone Wolf, the Grim Reaper, the Black Death and the second Spartan to earn the rating of Hyper Lethal Vector. before all of that however he was simply Rai Uzumaki, oldest son of Minato, Kushina and older brother to Naruto. after thirteen years of being "dead" he finally returns to a place he never thought he would..Home. Rewrite of The Wolf of the Uzumaki Clan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or Naruto in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Age** **for this AU** **….**

 **Naruto-16**

 **Sasuke-16**

 **Sakura-16**

 **Spartan B312-21 physically, 19 biologically**

* * *

 **Planet Elemental, 2552, September 17th, Outer Colonies.**

Konohagakure more commonly known as the Hidden Leaf Village across the Elemental Nations. The first and depending on "who" you asked strongest of the hidden villages across the Elemental Nations having been created by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha in hopes that no children would suffer the same fate that thousands had before them. Being forced to die on the battlefield as all Shinobi were destined to. Plus it brought an alliance between the Senju and Uchiha clan both sworn enemies.

Across the decades it had housed legendary Shinobi and Kunoichi such as Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Toka Senju, Tobirima Senju, Madara Uchiha, Kairi Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju, Orochmura, Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki were just to name a few that had made a name for themselves as shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

Sitting in his office at his home after dealing with the majority of the paperwork or as he affectionately liked to call it the "bane of his existence" was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze or known across the entire Elemental Nations as the Yellow Flash due to his Hiraishin that made him renown all across the Nations due to his speed and the last thing his opponents saw was the yellow/blond hair.

His bright blue eyes drifted over to the lone picture frame that resided on the desk and reached over to it and picked it up carefully as if it was his lifeline. In a sense it was his most prized possession even more so then the Hiraishin was to him. Inside the frame was the only picture of his two boys in the same picture when they were all a family.

First was himself thirteen years younger with the same spiky blonde hair that he had since he was in his mid teens and same bright blue eyes. Next to him was his wife Kushina Uzumaki still looking as beautiful today as she did back then with her Uzumaki red hair that went down to her waist, vibrant purple eyes, milky white skin with a round face and a serene smile on her face.

Next was his youngest son, Naruto Uzumaki who at the time was only four years and had inherited his spiky blonde hair that had a few loose bangs across his forehead, bright blue eyes that held joy and happiness. He had tanned skin along with his mothers round face with three whisker marks on each cheek that were creased up as his large grin threatened to split cheeks.

Last but not least was Rai Uzumaki. The oldest son of Minato and Kushina who at the time was eight years old. He had spiky red hair that went down to his shoulder blades with a few bangs across his forehead, vibrant purple eyes that held joy and happiness like Narutos did, a light skin complexion like Kushina's however where Naruto had inherited her facial features Rai was all his, the start of an angular jawline.

It had been a hard thriteen years since Rai passing. Kushina had locked herself away from everybody, him, Naruto and even her best friend Mikoto after the death of Rai refusing to speak to anybody. Simply locking herself in Rai room her way of being closer to him. It had taken the combined might Tsunade and Mikoto to get through to her and comfort her as well as remind her that Naruto still needed a mother. After some time Kushina had returned to her previous light-hearted, joyful self..of course when she didn't think he wasn't looking she would always look so sad, so weak like a gentle gust of wind would knock her over.

"She did what!?"His wife voice squawk out startling Minato nearly making him drop the picture from his near heart attack. Setting the picture back down on the table where it had been residing beforehand Minato quickly bolted out of the room to see what all the commotion was about. Once he reached the front room he saw his wife/ soul mate glaring her purple eyes at her son that made him shrink before for as her hair raised up to resemble nine tails.

"What going on?"Minato questioned the pair hoping to defuse the situation only to gulp as Kushina directed her glare at him.

"Your daughter in all her wisdom decided to sneak into your office and steal the scrolls of seals!"Kushina answered her husband in exasperation as her hair returned to it's normal state indicating that she had calmed down from her mini rant...much to Naruto's and Minato's relief.

"Mito?"

"Well I believe we only have one daughter Minato."Kushina replied sarcastically getting a dull look from Minato."Yes Mito who do you ya think I was talking about?...unless you have another daughter I don't know about?"She asked him with a mock glower getting the Hokage to raise his hands up in defence.

"Don't be absurd, Kushi."Minato replied getting a pretty smile in return from his wife at her little name he often called her.

"Ergk get a room."Naruto gagged at his parents soppyness...they were so weird at times...almost as weird as Hinata always going red and fainting whenever he was around. Somebody that was the clan heiress of her clan really should have more confidence in her abilities and herself. Despite knowing her since they were kids she had always been the same since he had protected her from the bullies she had always been shy...she was rather odd.

"We have a room, Naru. You're just in it."Kushina countered back to her son before she shook her head."We're getting of track here. We need to find Mito then I will be giving her a piece of my mind. I will not have my own daughter be nothing more then a thief! How could she do this to me? Is this how she repays me for loving her for ten years unconditionally!?"

* * *

Meanwhile while Kushina was wailing in front of her husband and Son a young ten year old girl was sitting down with her back resting against the base of a tree with a giant scroll sitting beside her with a mega grin on her face as she had been learning a Jutsu that not even her big brother knew hah! Naruto would be so jealous of her and come grovelling to her feet to teach her….and maybe if he brought her some candy she would….maybe.

The young girl in question was ten year old Mito Uzumaki. She had vibrant red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, bright blue eyes that twinkled in glee as she took a few moments for herself after studying the technique for the last few hours, a round face like her mother and brother with milky white skin and stood a little taller then average for her age.

She was wearing a yellow sleeveless Kimono style blouse that was held close to her by a green obi while on the back of the blouse was the Uzumaki clan symbol. Underneath that she was wearing mesh armor that was visible from her neckline, dark blue shirts with a Kunai pouch strapped to her hip and finally brown sandals.

Mito's ears picked up a low whistling sound making her lift her head up only for a giant shuriken to soar towards the young Uzumaki making her eyes widen to comical proportions. Her instincts took over and quickly ducked out of the way of the giant shuriken that sliced through the tree trunk like a hot knife through butter.

Climbing to her feet Mito blue eyes scanned the area before she located her attacker."What's your problem! Teachers don't attack their students dummy!" Mito scowled as she looked up to see Mizuki. One of her school instructors and the person who told her about the secret test that would allow her to graduate early from the Academy."Why are you attacking me anyway?"

"Because you're a demon just like you brother."Mizuki hissed much like a snake getting a dirty look in return from the young Uzumaki. Nobody called her big bro a demon!

"You shut up, you stupid..stupid...dumb dumb!"Mito replied weakly after she failed to say something clever to him.

"Oh you don't know? Well let me fill you on a little story shall I, little demoness."Mizuki sneered at Mito was an insane look in his eyes."Sixteen years ago the very day the Kyubi attacked the village it was sealed into your brother...but before that the demon hosted your mother too! You, your brother and your mother are all demons! And you need to be exterminated for the greater good of the village before you can kill us!"He finished his tale with an insane grin.

"No! You know nothing about sealing do you? If you seal away a Kunai into a scroll the scroll doesn't become a Kunai does it?"Mito retorted knowing the basics on Sealing due to her mother teaching her and Naruto the Uzumaki arts.

"Time to die demon."Mizuki announced apparently ignoring what she had just said...nobody ignored Mito Uzumaki and lived to tell the Tale!"Don't worry your mother and brother will be joining you soon."He cackled at her before he threw another giant shuriken at her unaware of a thin glowing red light that was in the forest.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes prior**_

In the forest that surrounded the village of Konoha an armoured giant to be seen trekking through said forest as they headed towards the village. The giant was wearing a brown travelling cloak that only went down to his calves showing his black armoured legs, the cloak had a brown hood that covered his helmet with the only thing you could see was a bright red light shining from under the hood giving him a rather demonic look.

In his arms was a new Battle Riffle that hadn't even been issued to the soldiers of the UNSC yet due to it being to costly to make during the war against the Covenant where they needed to save as much as their resource as they could for warships, medical supplies and ammunition...Plus their current weapon worked well enough.

" _ **So happy to be home, Lieutenant?**_ "A British female questioned the Spartan-III commando as he continued trekking towards his "former" home.

"Onyx is my home, Dot."Noble Six replied stoically to his new A.I partner. He was still irritated with her forcing him back to this planet. His old life was over, that chapter of his life came to an end thirteen years ago. His family was now Beta and Noble Team...he would just be digging up skeletons that should remained buried.

" _ **I know this isn't what you wanted, Rai but you needed some shore-leave after all the fighting you've and certainly after the ordeal you went through on Reach….and you sleeping for a week doesn't count, Lieutenant. You need some relaxation and what better place then your former home.**_ "Dot countered back to her first Spartan partner.

"You clearly haven't been to the Elemental Nations before."The Lone Wolf retorted to his partner who went to reply only to hear what sounded like a young girls voice echo through the forest.

"What's your problem! Teachers don't attack their students dummy!"Cousity getting the better of him the Lieutenant darted through the forest and towards the source of the girls voice. Thanks to his new augmented speed Six cleared the forest rather quickly until he saw a man standing on a tree branch with a large shuriken on him and glaring up at him was a young girl with hair was red as his. If not for the purple eyes he would've believed he was staring at a younger version of his mother.

"Think that guys compensating for something?"Dot asked with a tittering laugh getting a micro one from her partner. Who attention was focused on the young girl and man...he would act yet. It was possible that this was simple a test that her new sensei had set up for her.

"Because you're a demon just like you brother."The unknown man sneered at the young girl with hatred and malice in his voice.

"You shut up, you stupid..stupid...dumb dumb!"The girl retorted weakly getting an amused snort from Dot.

" _ **Nice comeback."**_

"Oh you don't know? Well let me fill you on a little story shall I, little demoness."The man sneered at the young girl.

" _ **I wouldn't call myself a cactus expert, Six but I know a prick when I see one.**_ "Dot spat at the verbal abuse that was being sent to the girl.

"Sixteen years ago the very day the Kyubi attacked the village it was sealed into your brother...but before that the demon hosted your mother too! You, your brother and your mother are all demons! And you need to be exterminated for the greater good of the village before you can kill us!"The man finished with an insane grin.

Noble Six's purple eyes narrow a fraction. Sixteen years ago the Kyubi had been sealed in Naruto...thanks to his father. Something that had infuriated him to no end. At first it was no big deal but now thanks to being considered a section 3 freak by the majority of the UNSC he understood his mother and brothers pain. This certainly was no test. The little girl before him was clearly his sister...no she was Rai Uzumaki's sister. He was simply Spartan-B312 now.

"Time to die demon."the man spoke up taking the Lieutenant from his thoughts and saw the insane look on his face. Konoha had really fallen if men like him were allowed to teach at the Academy. "Don't worry your mother and brother will be joining you soon."He cackled at her before he threw another giant shuriken at the red head.

* * *

 _ **Present time.**_

Knowing there was no time to lose the Spartan placed his gun under his cloak and onto the magnetic plate before he bolted forward cracking the ground slightly due to the force of the kick to make him go forward. Pushing his new augmentations into overdrive to reach the young girl everything almost seemed to be moving in slow motion dashed out of the forest and reached the Uzumaki girl. Wrapping his arm around her smaller frame making her squeak from her unknown saviour who lifted her of the ground and twisted his own body barely avoid the shuriken that soared passed him and the girl and headed through the forest slicing tree after tree.

The unknown person placed her back on the ground Mito looked up only to gasp at what she saw. A 7'0 tall giant that was wearing a brown travelling cloak with a glowing red light coming out from under his hood….strangely enough she didn't feel scared or even worried any more. She watched as he gabbed a strange object from his hip and pointed it at Mizuki.

"Explain yourself!"Noble Six commanded as he pointed his magnum at the white haired main head who jumped down from the tree landing gracefully on the ground."What are you doing to this child?"The Lieutenant interrogated him missing the pout that appeared on Mito face at being called a child.

"Killing the demons kin what else?"Mizuki said nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders."Guess I'll deal with you first before I avenge everybody that her brother killed..now die!"Mizuki roared as he grabbed a Kunai from his hip and prepared to throw it at the giant…

Bang!

Bang!

Two loud bangs rung out before Mizuki fell to his knees screaming out in pain at the two holes that were now in his kneecaps courtesy of the Spartan-III commando who had his gun aimed at the traitor of Konoha who glared daggers at him in return."I'll fucking kill you! First you then all of the other demons!"Mizuki screamed hysterically.

"This is for insulting both my mother and big bro, dummy!"Mito exclaimed as she jumped in front of the Spartan who looked down at his fellow red head as she began to do various hand signs." _ **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!**_ "She cried out before she shot out a large stream of water from her mouth that ripped apart the ground then collided with Mizuki making him scream out as he was pushed through the forest by the stream of water.

Mito looked at her handy work and pumped her fist in glee that her use of the shadow clones had allowed her to learn a move that would of taken her days under normal circumcisions. Naruto would be so jealous."Hey we did it!"Mito said with a huge grin as she turned around only to see that she was standing alone."Hey where'd you go?"

"Mito Uzuamki you are in big trouble!"Another voice echoed through the forest making her gulp as she turned around slowly quivering in fear as she saw her mother Kushina, father Minato, brother Naruto and God mother Mikoto Uchiha all come running out of the forest making the young Uzumaki shuffle on the spot. Her mother only said her full name when she was in trouble.

"Eh what happened here?"Naruto asked seeing the damage on the floor as he scratched the back of his golden blonde hair. While his ocean blue eyes turned to his sister for answers.

"That stupid jerk Mizuki tricked me!"Mito cried out to her brother."He said that I would graduate early if I got him the scroll of seals...heh I learned something you don't know though, Naru...bet your jealous."She grinned at him."Where that other man though? He was just here."

"What other man, Mito?"Minato asked his only daughter as he crouched down to be at eye level.

"The man that saved me of course! He was right here...then I used my new Jutsu and then he was just gone."She pouted missing the frown on Minato face before anything else could be said Minato summoned his Anbu and commanded them to take Mizuki to the interrogation room."Now Mito tell me everything about this other man."Minato instructed his daughter who began to tell her father and family all about the cloaked figure.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the first chapter of the Re-Write I hoped you enjoyed it. How Six arrived on the planet will be explained Next chapter but Six's identity will remain a mystery for the meanwhile to his family and the general public. Due to in part if people discovered that Six was the son of the Yellow Flash then he wouldn't get a moments peace.**

 **Not much to say other them please Like, follow and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or Naruto in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six.**

* * *

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he had been going over the information that he had gotten from both Mizuki and Mito about the cloaked Shinobi...of course he couldn't even be sure if the man was a Shinobi. He used no Jutsu from what he had been told..just a strange blocky weapon that he fired at Mizuki that fired an unknown projectile that pierced through his knee caps like a hot knife through butter.

What had been bugging him the most was how he had even gotten as close to the village as he did without being seen by the Leaf's Shinobi. Yes he was eternally grateful to the man (if you could call him that) for protecting Mito from Mizuki but he had still managed to sneak passed the Shinobi...if Mito didn't need to be rescued then would he of infiltrated the Village? That he couldn't allow to stand. If he could do it then so could others.

It was possible that this was a repeat of the Hyuga incident over a decade ago when the head of the Ninja of Kumogakure at the time came to sign a peace treaty to end the conflict between the two which was simply a ruse for Kumo to try and steal the then three year old Hinata Hyuga. He didn't get to far however as Rai and his best friend Itachi Uchiha noticed that the birthday girl still hadn't returned from visiting the "little girls room" the two friends took it upon themselves to investigate.

Minato wasn't really sure what happened next only that Rai shadow clone came and informed him that the guards who jobs were to protect the clan heiress had been killed and Hinata had been taken captive. After bolting out of the Hyuga compound with Hinata's father and other members of the clan and other Clan heads they managed to find Rai and Itachi doing their best to hold the Shinobi which was a struggle for the pair due to only being seven at the time with no actual combat experience fighting against a man with twenty years of experience.

To cut a long story short Minato managed to apprehend him and sent him to Ibiki Moino the commanding officer of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force where they eventually learned about Kumo's plan to take the Hyuga Byakugan for themselves to learn it's secrets…

He was getting of track here. The cloaked man needed to be located and brought to Ibiki for interrogation. If he was a threat to Konohagakure safety then he would need to be neutralized and his stage weapon would need to be studied. If they could be replicated then Konoha could use them to protect their borders from enemy Shinobi. The Yellow Flash was taken from his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door. Sitting straighter in his seat he cleared his throat."Come in."He commanded with the door opening up to reveal his former student Kakashi Hatake who strolled into the room without a care in the world with an orange book in his hand.

"Tell me you've got some good news for me, Kakashi?"Minato questioned his last remaining student as he leaned forward a fraction.

"Sorry, Sensei. Whoever this guy is he's good at hiding his sent. His trailed just vanishes about a mile from the village...it's like this guy just took off of the ground and just flew away. Not even my Ninken can locate this guy."Kakashi said lazily.

"I see."Minato replied as he sat back exhaled deeply at the turn of events."I was hoping that you would have good news for me, Kakashi."He stated with a frown.

"How's Mito doing anyway?"Kakashi inquired as he put his book away and had his attention directly at the Hokage.

"Fine...she's mostly grumpy that the man never said goodbye to her before he pulled his vanishing act….still he needs to be brought back to the village for questioning. Who knows what his true agendas are or were."

"I agree."Kakashi quickly agreed with his Sensei/father figure."give me an hour and I'll get myself a..."

"No."Minato quickly cut him off."You've got your new duties as a Sensei for you new team tomorrow. That takes priority. I'll find another task force to deal with this cloaked man."Minato told him."Tsume will be a candidate to locate him."He added getting a small frown from Kakashi...the team could wait they needed to apprehend this guy. Who knows what village he belonged to or what he was originally planning to do in their village.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Kushina was standing alone in the Cemetery with a fresh bunch of flowers in her arms. Her vibrant purple eyes gazed down at the gravestone of her oldest child. Even after thirteen long years the pain or the heartbreak didn't fade like people said it would. Even now after all this time her life still felt empty without him there.

"Rai Uzumaki."She read softly. He would've been twenty one years old now. Maybe he would've moved out and brought an apartment of his own, found a pretty girl of his own and the two would be planning their future...or even had a child of their own. She was after all only nineteen years old when she had him. Sure it hadn't been a planned pregnancy but that didn't matter to her. She could still recall in perfect detail what his little face looked like when she first held him in her arms. A small tuff of red hair, vibrant purple eyes that started back into her own...he was her only child that inherited both her hair and eyes.

"Well your sister apparently has inherited my Water affinity. Naruto has your fathers Wind affinity...I honestly don't where you got your affinity to Lightning from. Sure your father uses a few Raiton techniques in the past...maybe you got it from his mother or father?"Kushina conversed with her sun as she keeled down to place the flowers gently in the pot as well as removing the dead leaves that had fallen onto the ground near his grave."It's funny looking back at it now but it's like we knew you were going to have that affinity by what we named you."The red head tittered quickly to herself as she climbed back up to her feet.

"Still I can't help but wonder who that cloaked man was...still he saved your sister so he can't all that bad."Kushina mused to herself as she dusted of her knees."Oh I almost forgot Naruto is joining his first official team tomorrow."She berated herself for nearly forgetting to tell Rai before looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Just between me and you though...he's going to have to work with Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. I honestly don't understand what my little maelstrom sees in her. Aside from her above average intelligence there's nothing special about the girl. Book smarts really won't save her out in the field. She should be practising more Chakra control then competing with Inoichi daughter for Sasuke attention just so they could become the next Mrs Uchiha...besides Mikoto wouldn't allow just anybody to marry her baby and certainly not a fan girl at that!"

* * *

While Kushina was conversing with her first born at the Cemetery. Naruto was sitting in class waiting for the class to end. He wanted to get home to train his little sister. Something he was supposed to have done the night beforehand but had gotten distracted when he had lost track of time during his and Sasuke spar in the Uchiha compound. He was mentally kicking himself for not being there for his only sister. Who knows maybe in another life he would be the one that was tricked by Mizuki...shame his father wouldn't let him sock him in the jaw. Nobody hurt or threatened his little sister and lived to tell the tale.

"Oi!"A voice hissed to get the blondes attention who turned to look at Kiba Inuzuka. He had messy dark brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit like pupil more akin to a dog then human, a healthy skin tan with red fang marking on his cheeks like the other members of the Inuzuka clan had and stood 5'5 a rather normal height for an average sixteen year old. He was wearing a grey hooded fur lined coat with black fur around the hood down the zip with the hood fur looking like it was his actual hair, black fur around the cuffs, dark grey trousers that went down to his calves and finally blue sandals.

"What?"

"What team do you think you'll be on?"Kiba whispered to the son of the Yellow Flash something that got him a lot of attention from the opposite sex….something that his mother seemed to approve of. She wanted grandbabies to spoil or so she liked to tell him on a monthly basis. Plus he was the only one who could give her grandchildren any time soon. Mito was too young and even if she wasn't she wasn't having a boyfriend until she was at least eighteen and that was final. No boy was going to get near her while he was around no way no how!

And Rai was dead...he depressed looked appeared on his face before he quickly willed it away as he remembered his older brother. He couldn't of asked for a better brother. He was the one that had taught him how to access his Chakra, tree walking to improving his Chakra control and even brought him some Chakra paper where they learned that his main affinity was Wind like their father.

He missed him more then words could describe. Nothing felt the same after he died in his bed looking up at him with a smile as his hand slipped from his grasp as if that was a sign that their connection was gone. Like they no longer could be brothers."I don't know."Naruto finally replied to the Inuzuka as he shook his head to forget the past. Rai was dead and had been for thirteen years...was as if he would ever be coming back.

"If it's anything like the previous generations then I'll be one with the lowest grade with one with a higher overall grade and one with a better written exam score."Naruto explained to his friend who looked at him dumbly.

"How'd you know that?"Kiba quizzed the Uzumaki Heir who in return Grimaced.

"Mum and dad forced me to study our villages customs when I younger...parents are supposed to love their children not torture them...what did I ever to them them?"Wined the blond Uzumaki getting a sweat drop.

"Be quiet, Naruto.I'm trying to listen."Hissed a female voice making him scowl at the pinkett of the class who turned her attention to the Uchiha in the class with a dreamy sigh.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sakura. Why don't you go back to fawning owner Sasuke."He retorted back to her getting a low growl from the Haruno as she turned and glared daggers at him.

"Want to repeat that, blondy?"Sakura asked dangerously as her forest green eyes narrowed at the Uzumaki.

"Why got trouble hearing?"

"How troublesome. Will you two stop flirting with each other for just a few minutes."A lazy voice drawled out as if it was a chore to even have to speak as his lips slapped to together and yawned loudly.

"Shut it/ Silence!"Both Naruto and Sakura hissed at the Nara of the class then glared at each other much to the amusement of the entire class at the bickering due. When would the pair just kiss and get it over with?

* * *

Floating high above the planet that had been dubbed Elemental by ONI (Office of Navel Intelligence) was the second Infinity Class Super Carrier to ever be created. The first and top Secret UNSC Infinity that hadn't official been created at all and the second UNSC REACH with it being 18,682 ft in length, in width 2,773,9 ft and stood at a height of 3,415,9 ft...overall it was the most advanced ship that the UNSC had at their disposal with it being filled with Forerunner tech and was currently under the command of Spartan-B312 who once returning to the war would hand it over to somebody more suitable to command it.

Walking through the halls of the Reach was the Spartan in question who was heading towards the Command centrer. Strolling through the halls he allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face when he saw the civilians that he and the others had managed to save from the burning and now glassed world of Reach.

He watched as a group of children that couldn't of been any older then nine years old bolt passed him with their laughter echoing through the halls. It brought a small smile to his scarred face. That was he was fighting..it was why all of humanity was fighting so that the children could keep their innocence and not have to go through what they all went through. Shaking his head to stop his little monologue in his head the Spartan-III commando carried on his way to the Command centre while nodding his head at the soldiers that saluted him.

The REACH was nowhere near fully staffed. By his count their was only around 590 humans on board which was mostly civilians and children. Around 100 marines and 60 Helljumpers. Other then that it was Huragoks, sentinels and the Promethean units that patrolled the halls which at first scared the civilians but now they were used to them. The REACH could hold up to 17'000 men which once they returned to the front lines would hopefully join the REACH.

Finally reaching the Command centre the door opened up automatically with the Lieutenant stepping through to see a large holographic table in the middle of the room, various monitor screens on the walls and large windows. Once inside Six saw the only other two Spartan that were on board the REACH.

First was one of the last Spartan-II's were were still in active service after twenty seven years of battling against the Covenant. Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 or Noble Five as was his call sign. He had short brown hair that was beginning to grey not from age but rather from stress, light hazel eyes, pale white skin due to being in his armor for most of his life that had a trimmed beard, dozens of scars littering his face the most prominent being a large scar that ran down down across his left eye and stood 7'10 in full Mjolnir armor..he wasn't known as the giant of Noble Team for nothing.

His helmet was resting beside him on the side on the table while the Spartan in question was wearing INDOMITABLE-Class Gen-II Mjolnir armor that was a varies of different colours. First he was wearing a yellow chest piece, on top his shoulder he had a red curved shoulder guard. On his arms he had two red arm guards while the rest of his armor was an olive green colour, olive green forearm bracer's and a backpack on his bad to allow him to store the ammo for his HMG (Heavy Mounted Machine gun).

The last Spartan in the room was a Spartan-III like Six was only from the company that came before his...Alpha company. Warrant Officer Jun-A266 or Noble Three as his call sign was. He was wearing a set of olive green VIGILANT-Class Mjolnir armor that had an orange/brownish visor, strapped to his left shoulder was a combat knife whereas on the other arm was three sniper rounds. Tied around his hip was a black bag where he could store his bio-gel(1) and stood 6'10.

"So what's the plan, Rai?"Jorge asked his friend/team mate as he looked up from the Holo table once he heard the door open with the Lieutenant walking through them. Rai had red hair slicked back to prevent it from getting in his eyes, unique purple eyes that held a deep hatred behind them that was waiting to be unleashed..luckily he wasn't like Emile so he didn't need to worry about him taking his anger out on anybody that looked at him the wrong way.

He had pale white skin with various scars littering his face, a red beard that gave him a rugged look to him that many women on the Reach had remarked made him rather handsome...not that Six would care about any of that. He was a loner by nature, didn't like to talk that much. he liked to be on his own, not having to rely on anybody...or anybody having to worry about him. His mindset was if he died in a ditch somewhere then nobody would need to worry about him any more..it angered Jorge which said a lot as he was pretty mellow at how Colonel James Ackerson had used him as his personnel Grim Reaper for eight years.

"We should stay away from the Land of Fire."Six replied to the giant of Noble as he strolled over to the holo table where Dot suddenly appeared in a blue light on the table.

"Why? This is your home right?"Jorge asked him."Don't you want watch your family from the sideline? I know you won't interact with them but just to see them all for a final time?"

"The shinobi will be after me now...it was inevitable to remain hidden from them."Six responded to the Spartan-II...still he guessed that saving his sister was worth the price of his cover being blown. His family didn't and wouldn't find out that Spartan-B312 was once Rai Uzumaki. His death had no doubt hurt them...he wouldn't cause them any more pain then they needed. Still if offered the chance to return to his old life and never becoming a Spartan he would of chosen the Spartan life every time.

His wants, needs and dreams were secondary to humanity's survival. It was the best way to protect his family, friends...and he guessed his village as well. Besides he could never simply just go back to protecting just one village. It would of felt like a betrayal to all the humans..to Beta Company who had all sacrificed their lives so that humanity could live another day. Still deep down he was proud of Mito..or at least that was what his mother had called her. Maybe her namesake was after Mito Uzumaki the wife of Hashirama..she showed no fear even when staring down at somebody that was trying to kill her. She had certainly taken after Naruto and their mother.

"So where to then?"Jun drawled out as he filled his magazine with bullets. A habit he had picked up, a way to ease his nerves and as crazy and bizarre as it sounded it kept his mind occupied and not having to think."This is your planet.."

"I never left the country, Jun."Six countered back to the sniper of Noble as he looked down at the table.

" _ **Well if I could make a suggestion."**_ Dot commented as she rested her hands on her hips with her blue eyes looking up to her partners purple ones." _ **I suggest that we head to the next country for two reasons. One even with your peoples Chakra it'll still take them a few days to cross the Land of Fire and to the next country which will give us enough time to get some information on said country plus maybe found a bounty or target to get some money.**_ "Dot suddenly stopped at the looks she received from Jorge and Jun making her frown prettily.

" _ **What? This world is full of Shinobi! You know hired killers? People must send out contracts to these Shinobi villages so maybe and this is a maybe but they could just place a mission on a board where travelling Shinobi can find them and accept them**_."

"This isn't the Wild west, Dot."Jun retorted to the Contender Class A.I.

"She's right."Six Interrupted the sniper and A.I."Mostly missing-Nin take those contracts. It an easy way earn some money without drawing attention."The Lieutenant explained to his team.

" _ **Well of course I am**_."Dot retorted in mock arrogance getting a light hearted chuckle from Jorge.

"Then it's decided then."Jorge declared to what remained of Noble Team after Carter, Kat and Emile had gotten on the Autumn."We'll head to the next country to get some info and possible find a job for ourselves...plus if we're going to find somewhere for the civilians to live before we return to the war then we need to find a suitable location to build them accommodations."The Spartan-II finished. If they could find somewhere for themselves then they could build a decent stronghold to protect the civilians from both the Shinobi that would harm them and the Covenant...plus having a base on the planet could come in handy in the future.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter. I know I said I would explain how Six arrived there but I'll do it soon via a Flashback. Right now I'm going to have Three, Five and Six have a mission of their own in the Elemental Nations of course they'll be constantly on the move thanks to Minato after Six.**

 **Now an Infinity Class ship might be a bit OP or even sound impossible for it to be created so quickly but that will be explained in later chapters. I might also have the Spartans start recruiting people to serve aboard the REACH such as maybe Karin, Tsunade and Shizune as the medical staff, Tsunami as the cook.**

 **Talking about Tsunami I might make this a Jorge x Tsunami or Jorge x Mei haven't decided just yet but a Jun x Anko is confirmed just because her crazy and his laziness will be funny to write about.**

 **And that's about it please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or Naruto in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Plasma Dragon 312: Well I didn't want Six to just run back home and see his family because he misses them. He a Spartan and has put his own happiness aside to do what's best for humanity.**

 **Zeus501: I agree it might be a little OP but this way it will allow for the idea that I've got planned for the future to work. A Frigate wouldn't allow me to do that. Now for how it was made, where it was made and how long it took to build will be revealed once I have a flash back.**

 **SPark681: thanks for your review. Yes their will be a pairing for Six in this story but who it is will remain a secret for now.**

 **Vergil117Sparda: Yes Six is still wearing the HUNTER-Class Mjolnor. Yes his identity will be found out eventually just not yet. Once Minato discovers that the person that he's after is his own son...well it'll be a shock to his system. Yes there will be connection between Kakashi and Six. I'll probably have Kakashi teach him a few Raiton Jutsu.**

* * *

 _ **UNSC Pillar Of Autumn, Slip-Space, 18th September, 2552.**_

Sitting in the armoury of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn were the only three Spartan-III's on baord the on the Ship. Noble One otherwise known as Carter-A259, Noble Two Kat-B320 and finally Noble Four Emile-A239. It had been eighteen days since the trio had last seen the other members of their team. They knew that Jun had left with Doctor Catherine Halsey so they were positive that he was safe and not on the planet surface.

Rai after using his clones thanks to his heritage had managed to save them all from their fates only to order that the pelican leave while he used the MAC to clear the skies for the Pillar. Noble of course weren't just going to leave him there to die but Six told them that humanity needed them to fight for her future….of course when Six had left Jorge had bid Noble farewell and left to find Six.

He guessed that Jorge felt that he owed Six for saving him from his fate during _**Operation: TORPEDO**_ and thus refused to allow his friend to die alone on the planet while he fought against the Covenant and the others escaped. That was always Jorge's fatal flaw...he refused to allow his friends, his family to die in his place.

"Do you think they made it to safety?"Kat voice took the Commander from his own little monologue making his blue eyes meet hers."Rai and Jorge?"The Lt Commander clarified. Carter knew she was mostly referring to Rai. Both were Beta Company and thus considered each others brothers and sister in all but blood. They were raised together, they trained together, they eat together...how could you not form a sibling attachment after knowing each other for thirteen years?

"...I don't…."

"Don't lie to me, Carter. I just want your opinion. I don't care what the captain and the crew think. I want your honest opinion and don't try ans lie just to make me feel better. I know when your lying."Kat snapped at her commander/best friend. It was true out of everybody on Noble she knew him the best due to being the only two Spartans from the original roster of Noble.

"...I don't."The Commander admitted solemnly as he averted her gaze."Six might have been rated as Hyper Lethal and Jorge a Spartan-II but against those odds and how many Covenant would be coming for them and even then and this is a small chance that they did manage to beat those odds then they still would've had to find shelter from the glassing. Then they would need to try and locate supplies..."

"Guess I'll need to tell Tom and Lucy that it's just the three of us left now."Kat remarked as she turned her attention back to her suit that she was maintaining which was already in prime condition. It was just her way to ease her nerves and not get lost in her memories like a lot of Spartans did."Thanks."

Returning a small nod Carter looked over to where Emile was sitting on the weapons desk sharping his Kukri knife on his vambrace making a scraping sound echoing through the room. It didn't bother him or Kat due to him doing it daily...a sort of obsession that he had. Calmed his nerves like Kat and her armor….all Spartans had their own quirks. He himself would've like to find an old chess board and have a quick game with somebody...unfortunately he doubt that anybody had one on a warship.

* * *

 _ **Planet Elemental Nations, Outer Colonies, 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **September, 2552.**_

Standing in the Hokage office was the Konoha Capture Team that the fourth had chosen for the mission to locate and capture the cloaked shinobi to bring him in for questioning. First was the clan head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume. The mother of Hana and Kiba. Her lover had bolted for the hills a few years after Kiba had been born she had scared him off.

Tsume had spiky brown hair that went down to her shoulders like a mane, vertical slit eyes like her children, a light tan with fang markings on each cheek, a thin nose, purple lipstick on her lips and stood a respectable 5'3. She was wearing a green flak jacket with a black jumpsuit underneath it with a kunai pouch on her hip, a bandage around her leg and ankles and black sandals.

Next was the former student of Konoha traitor Orochimura, Anko Mitarashi. Anko had violet coloured hair that was pulled back into a short spiky fanned ponytail, pupil-less brown eyes, a round face with tanned skin, a dango stick at the corner of her moth that she was currently chewing on and stood 5'5. She was a fitted mesh suit that covered her from her neck to her thigh, a brown overcoat over that and a dark orange mini-skirt. Not the traditional shinobi outfit but each to their own Minato guessed.

And finally was Itachi Uchiha(1) Rai's childhood friend/rival. He had raven black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail that ran down his back with a black forehead protector around his forehead, onyx black eyes with two lines underneath them, pale white skin thanks to his Uchiha heritage and stood 5'8. He was wearing a green flack jacket with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, a black jumpsuit and strapped to his back was a Katana blade that was in a black sheath.

"As you've read from the file around twenty four hours ago our village was infiltrated by an unknown shinobi who while saving my daughter from Mizuki "still" infiltrated. I want this man found and brought in for questioning."The Fourth Hokage stated to the capture."If my daughter hadn't needed help then who's to say what he would of done?"

"Do we have any leads?"Itachi asked stoically with his face remaining impassive not revealing a single emotion as he looked at his decease friends father.

"Only that he ran as soon as we arrived at the scene. Indicating that he didn't want to be discovered by us. Where his true allegiances lay we don't know...however it's possible that this is a repeat of the Hyuga incident by Kumogakure."Minato answered the Uchiha who eyes narrowed a margin. It was only due to him and Rai holding of the kidnapper that they managed to save Hinata and capture him."What we know about the man is that he's tall easily 7'0 and uses strange weapons so I'd advise that you use extreme caution when you approach him."Minato advised the team only to get a very unladylike snort from Anko.

"Please the bigger they are the harder they fall."Anko snorted as she continued chewing on her stick only to smile coyly at the only other female in the room."Of course it's been a while since Tsume seen anything "hard" isn't that right?"Anko teased as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to the clan head getting a small growl from her. Itachi and Minato however looked rather uncomfortable with where is conversation was going.

"Have you even seen a man…."

"Could we not?"Itachi quickly interrupted seeing where this was going."We have a mission that needs completing….unless you've forgotten already?"

"D'awww is the little Uchiha feeling embarrassed?"Anko teased the stoic Uchiha who could already feel a headache coming and he hadn't even started the mission yet."Don't worry I'll take care of you, kid….just stick with us ladies...Well I am at least."

"Hah! You a lady? Your nothing more then a pup barely of your mothers tit!"Tsume snorted back at Anko.

"….Hurtful."

"Enough!"Minato suddenly snapped at the group."The more time you waste here the more time this cloaked figure has to cover more ground. Tsume you're the best tracker this village has. I want you to locate his sent and follow it's source. Whatever direction it stops I want you all to keep going until you find this man and bring him him in for interrogation."Minato commanded them all then waved his hand to dismiss them. Once they were gone the let out a heavy sigh from his nose and leaned back into his chair.

Running his fingers through his mane of hair in frustration the Hokage felt conflicted. His duties as the Hokage was to put his personal feelings aside to capture this giant shinobi...but he was a father. He had already lost one child that had hurt more then any Jutsu ever could. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing either Naruto or Mito. He wanted to shake the man's hand for saving his only daughter...still his duties as the Hokage outweighed his personal feelings...even his family had to come secondary to the needs of the village.

* * *

"You know when you said that Shinobi took all matter of jobs this wasn't what I had pictured."Jun remarked to his fellow Noble member getting a light hearted chuckle from Jorge as they headed to their destination.

"Well that sounds like a personal problem."Six shot back to the sniper of Noble with a shrug."Not my fault what you imagined now is it?"He added as he walked a little further up ahead then the other two.

" _ **Well for what it's worth I think you look adorable**_."Dot teased the Alpha company Spartan-III who grumbled quietly to himself." _ **Awww I can't wait to show Noble the recording. Emile's gonna bust a gut and Kat will want no doubt want a copy for safe keeping.**_ "The A.I tittered through the comms."Who'd of thought it? Three of humanities Demons. The very beings that cause the Covenant to turn on their heels at a mere mention of their name are...delivering shopping!"She cackled at the trio of Spartans that were carrying shopping bags as they walked down the street.

"It's a job isn't it?" Six retorted to his A.I partner as he approached a small cottage. Admittedly doing D-Ranked missions when he gradated the academy with Itachi didn't seem so embarrassing back then….probably because he wasn't a 7'0 Spartan-III's who caused entire cells of INI's to tremble at the mere mention of the Lone Wolf."Plus its money."

" _ **Yes 10'000 Ryo...not really a lot but I'm sure it'll stack up in time.**_ "Dot murmured to her partner as he stopped in front of the cottage and knocked on the front door. Waiting for a few minutes the door finally opened to reveal an old woman in her late seventies give or take a few years.

"Can I help you, dear?"The woman asked with a grandmotherly smile directed at the cloaked Spartan who raised his arms up with the shopping bags in them.

"Your shopping, ma'am."The Spartan-III replied stoically to the woman. Dot meanwhile did her hardest not to laugh at the whole situation...instead she recorded it so she could show the others when they reunited with them….she wondered what they would think with all of the upgrades that she and the rest of Noble had gone through. No doubt Kat would be drooling at the sight of it all.

Then of course there would come her punishment. Not just because she had gave Three, Five and Six some shore leave essentially listing them as AWOL but for stealing classified information from ONI servers. The new Mjolnir armor that they were wearing for one, it hadn't even been created as of yet by the UNSC. Plus she had found out about the first class of Spartan-IV's that would soon be getting augmented. Then came with her getting the blueprints for an Infinity Class Carrier. She still remembered when she had met the Forerunner Monitor.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback) August 23rd, Reach, Forerunner Facility**_

" _ **Where am I?**_ "Dot's voice rang out as she appeared on a pedestal. The last thing she could remember was creating a fragment of herself to be able to assist Spartan-052 and B312 during Operation: TORPEDO as well as help Noble one, Two, Three and Four back down on the planet. Then after Fiv...no Jorge. It felt wrong to call him anything else but their names….she had never cared about that before. Wait was she feeling shame for not calling them Jorge and Rai? What an odd feeling. Wait a second, shame was an emotion...she had never had the ability to feel emotions. What was going on?

She was getting off track. After she had watched Rai use his strange ability of creating solid clones from smoke once he crossed his finger they activated the Slip-Space bomb to destroy the Corvette. The blast from the explosion cause the satellite that she was stationed on systems to glitch then...nothing.

" _ **Aww you have finally reactivated, Ancilla. Excellent!**_ "A metallic voice remarked making Dot turn (Not that she had to) to see a metal sphere shaped object floating over to the pedestal with a blue light in the centre." _ **I knew you would. It would seem that you have inherited the Reclaimers will to survive.**_ "

" _ **Ancilla? Reclaimer? What are you talking about?...also..who are you!?**_ "Auntie Dot interrogated at the end. This thing was making no sense to her, no sense at all! Wait she just got angry...like human angry. What was going on here? She didn't have emotions. She'd never had them.

" _ **Apologises, Ancilla. I'm just overwhelmed with finally being able to complete my mission after centuries of being on standby mode….allow me to introduce myself. I am Vigilant Prime and you are currently in the facility of my creators.**_ "

" _ **Your creator?**_ "

" _ **Yes the Forerunner….however it would seem that their mission has not been accomplished no not been accomplished at all.**_ "Vigilant sighed regretfully." _ **Otherwise this war would never of started to begin with.**_ "

" _ **War? You mean the Human-Covenant war?**_ "Dot questioned Vigilant who gave what she guessed was a nod as his body rocked forward slightly.

" _ **Of course! This is all wrong, all wrong. Humanity haven't taken their place as peace keepers of the Galaxy like the Forerunners had envisioned you would!**_ "Vigilant stated to her." _ **It would seem as if you haven't inherited their technology yet...well its a good thing your hear now.**_ "

" _ **Slow down a second, Vigilant. What do you mean Peace Keepers of the Galaxy? As far as we know the Covenant worship the race that came before us all...I assume that they are referring to the Forerunner?**_ "Dot inquired.

" _ **Yes but from what I have managed to dig up the race that the Reclaimers call the Prophets have used the Sangheili great Journey and faith in the Forerunners to keep them in line...oh it makes my circuits spark just thinking about their deceit.**_ "

"… _ **.I don't understand, Vigilant. What do you mean keep them in line?"**_ She did of course have a pretty good idea what he meant she just wanted to hear it from the horses mouth so to speak.

" _ **What I mean Ancilla is that I believe that the Prophets know that humanity are the true inheritors of the Forerunners technology. That humanity are the true inheritors of the Mantle**_."Vigilant answered her." _ **This entire war is nothing but a way for them to remain in power and keep this Covenant of theirs alive. If the other races learnt that humanity were the chosen race to inherit the mantel then their entire**_ _ **religion**_ _ **would crumble before them…**_."

* * *

(Flashback End)

"You still with me, Dot?"Rai voice took the Contender-Class A.I from her memories as he banged the side of his helmet.

" _ **Sorry, Lieutenant. I was just thinking...**_ "

"Anything important?"

"J _ **ust about the time when I met Vigilant Prime.**_ "Dot replied to her partner as she saw that the group of Spartans were now walking back through the forest...guess she was out of it for a while." _ **If I'd managed to get in contact with the other fragment of myself that was with you then….**_ "

"It's not your fault, Dot."Six interrupted her knowing what she was going to say."You did more then most. We have civilians, children and soldiers on the Reach that are alive thanks to you."

Dot lips quirked into a small smile at the compliment and praise she recived off her usually grouchy partner." _ **I think that's the kindest thing you've said to me yet."**_ She teased him getting a small snort from the Lone Wolf." _ **Guess there is a heart underneath all of that armor after all.**_ "

"I was stating facts was all."The Lieutenant countered as the group approached an empty field away from the village they had just came from with the Winter-Class Prowler coming out of camo."We should leave."Six announced as he looked over at his fellow Spartans."no doubt the Fourth Hokage will be sending a tracking team out to locate me."

"You'd think your father would be more grateful for saving his daughter."Jun remarked getting a snort from the Lieutenant.

" This is the Elemental Nations. Everybody always out for themselves. Always hoping to get an advantage on the other hidden villages."Six commented while choosing to ignore the father remark. He was now Spartan-B312, not Rai Uzumaki the son of Minato and Kushina."I hate this world."He scowled before climbing into the prowler and into the pilots seat.

If his identity ever was discovered then Konohagakure would give a damn about the war all they would care about would be getting the secrets to the Mjolnir to issue their Shinobi to get one up on their enemies...and to think he could've once been just like that. A good little shinobi that only thought was what was best for Konoha. He had a new purpose now and that was protecting all of humanity not just a single village. If Minato did send shinobi's after him then he would be sending them back….in a body bag.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of the Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki clan. Not much to say as this was a filler of sorts as well as allowing me to do a brief Flashback of Dots encounter with the Forerunner monitor. I'm probably just going to jump to the Land of Waves Arc only have Noble do it instead of Team Seven though there will be a few things different.**

 **Anyway please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or Naruto in anyway shape or form they belong to their Respectable owners the only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

* * *

"So you say that their were three of them?"Tsume asked the leader of the village who nodded back to the clan head of the Inuzuka clan."And they were all wearing armor unlike anything you've ever seen before?"

"Yes! How many times must I repeat myself to you, woman? I'm a busy man you know. The three of them arrived together. They called themselves Noble Three, Noble Five and Noble Six. They accepted a D-Ranked mission delivering grocery's across our village. Returned her to receive their money to which I handed to Noble Six...I believe he was the leader of the group and then they left...understood?"The leader of the village snapped at Tsume getting a low growl in return from her.

"Hey watch it with the tone, buddy."Anko warned as he tossed a kunai in her hand."We're just asking a question. No need to get so edgy...besides Tsume has a nasty bite when she mad...like all bitches do, hahahahahahaha"Anko finished as she howled out in laughter. Tsume meanwhile snapped her head and glared at her….but didn't disagree with her.

"Excuse our poor manners, sir. But is there anything else you know about these three men aside from Noble Six being the leader of the group."Itachi asked respectfully as he leaned against the wall in his office."These men recently came into out village uninvited and for that we need some questions answered...as a man who regularly puts the well being of his village before himself I'm sure you can understand why we need to find theses men."The Uchiha stated to the man.

"I'm sorry but I've told you everything I know about them. They simply disappeared after collecting their Ryo."

"I see...well we thank you for your time."Itachi said sincerely to the man with a bow of his head then turned and headed towards the door with Tsume and Anko following after the Uchiha heir. Once they were outside they saw Tsume ninken and faithful companion Kuromaru waiting patiently for them...well Tsume but that wasn't the point.

"So...what now?"Anko drawled out as she looked at Itachi and Tsume.

"You heard what Lord Fourth said. We're to find this 7'0 figure and bring him back to the village...of course we now know that he's not alone."Itachi answered Anko then rubbed his chin In thought."Still we now know that he's not alone...the question remains is which one infiltrated the village...I'd put my money on Noble Six if he's the leader."

"Not necessarily."Tsume remarked as she stroked Kuromaru behind his ear who leaned into her touch."If we have a Noble Three, Five and Six then it's obvious that there must be a Noble One, Two and Four too...plus their could be more then six members of Noble Team."

"Six members is a rather odd number for a single team...wouldn't you say?"Anko the others as they left the village leaders office and towards the end of town."Genin Teams have four members, some only have two members...but Six? It's rather odd. Why would they need that many in a single team."

Itachi was silent as he pondered on her question before he answered."Maybe they're all specialized in a certain field….Noble One is clearly the leader of the group so his leadership skills and Noble Two is no doubt second in command...the other four I have no idea."

"So we could possibly outnumbered by this Noble Team...if that's the case then we need to let the Hokage now about this."Tsume said giving a pointed look to the Uchiha of the group.

"I'll send a crow back to Konoha but do we wait here or keep moving across country until we find the next village?"Itachi asked the pair as he crossed his arms over his chest."The Lands of Waves should be a few days walk from our current location though we should be able to shorten that if don't dawdle."Itachi finished as he looked at the pair.

"Well I'm not letting theses guys slip out of our grasp! Otherwise my name isn't Anko Mitarashi!"The violet haired woman exclaimed loudly.

"Who are you then?"Tsume asked with a snort."Because you're an annoying brat like Anko."

"Awww but you wouldn't have me any other way, Tsume."Anko stated getting a snort in return from the clan head."Well what are we all waiting for? To the Land of Waves!"

* * *

Currently on one of the Spartan Decks of the **UNSC REACH** the trio of Spartan climbed into the armor assemblers and waited their their armor was placed onto them by the machine. Once they were sure that it was on securely they climbed out of it and headed towards the armoury. It had been a few days since they had done their D-Ranked mission. Since then they had taken a few other contracts across the Elemental Nations such as painting fences, rescuing a cat from a tree(much to Juns embarrassment and Dot's amusement), clearing out an old home and finally dealing with a small gang problem that had resulted in a lot of dead bodies.

Mostly the Spartans had been getting to know their crew and ensuring that they were okay and spent their time on the ships simulation room running through a few simulation matches and testing their skills against the Covenant, Insurrectionist and Promethean enemy A.I's. They had even had a few games of capture the Flag with the Helljumpers who unlike their fellow Helljumpers didn't hate their existence...of course this was due to them saving their asses on Reach and thus had earned their respect and gratitude.

Once they reached the armoury Six headed over to the wall and grabbed a Battle Riffle as well as a few magazines and a pistol….what he wouldn't do for a sealing scroll or two. Hopefully he could by a few during his stay here so that he could take more ammunition and weapons with him on the field at one time.

Jun grabbed his sniper rifle from the wall and placed it on his back, grabbed a few magazines and placed them on his hip. Grabbed a few grenades and then finally a pistol as his side arm. Jorge meanwhile filled his field case with rounds for his HMG that would last him for a while.

" _ **So you all ready to head back down to the surface?**_ "Dot asked her team via Rai's suit as said Spartan placed his pistol on his hip and a few grenades to his waist just encase things got loud down on the surface which it no doubt would/

"I'll be nice to have solid ground under my feet again."Jorge answered the A.I as he grabbed his HMG off the table."Not that the ships not solid I'd just like to have real ground to walk on."

"And hopefully we'll actually get a real mission."Jun added.

" _ **Oh and here I was hoping to see Noble expert sniper do his good deed for the day...maybe helping an old woman cross the road or hold her bags for her.**_ "Dot teased the Spartan-III from Aplha company who could only sigh through his nose."Your reward would be a peck on the cheek or maybe an old sweet from her bag."

"I miss the quiet, Dot."Noble Three murmured to himself getting a chuckle from Jorge, a smirk from Rai and a small titter from Dot.

" _ **Oh I'm sure you'll learn to love the new me, Spartan**_."Came Dot's tittering reply before she became serious."Enough standing around. I've prepared the Prowler for us to use to reach the surface. Lets move Noble!"

"You're aware that we're the ones doing the walking...right?"Jun stated with silence as his answer. The group of Spartan headed out of the Armoury and wandered towards the hanger. They were in no rush to get there. Not as if they had an actual mission. The group nodded at the marines they passed in the halls who saluted the trio.

Finally reaching the hanger bay they saw a few Huragoks floating around constantly upgrading the vehicles and weapons in the ship. They were pretty content if you allowed them to fix and maintain technology and as long as you didn't destroy any tech of their creators E.G the Forerunners then they caused no problems.

In the hanger were Warthogs, mongooses, Scorpions, Hornets, Falcons, Prowlers and Mantis's along with Forerunner vehicles that Dot had created from the Blueprints that she had gotten off of the Forerunner monitor. Once they returned to the war then they and the REACH would be an asset for humanity to finally win the war against the Covenant...plus they would be able to give the rest of Noble and any other Spartan that they came the same upgrades that they received.

Climbing into the prowler the Wolf climbed into the pilot seat due to being the designated pilot of Noble Team due to being the only qualified Spartan to pilot the Sabre. Three and Five meanwhile sat down on the bench that ran against the wall at the back of the pelican. Powering the Prowler up the Lieutenant waited for Dot to open up one of the hanger bay doors. Once she did he piloted the prowler out and descended down towards Elemental.

Once Six began getting closer to the surface he activated the stealth systems of the prowler causing said prowler to disappear from view and any prying eyes. After piloting it for around five minutes Dot located a nearby village thanks to the prowlers scanner and pin pointed a location in the surrounding forest to land the prowler in. Once he landed the prowler the trio of Spartans climbed out of said prowler and looked around the forest they resided with."So...which way, Dot?"Six questioned his A.I partner as he looked around the area he was in.

Just as the Contender Class A.I went to reply to her partners question the group heard the scream of a young boy echo through the forest. Six turned to look at Jun and Jorge who nodded at him before the group raced through the forest and towards the source of the voice. Once they found the source of the voice Jorge's expression turned dark as they saw a group of men holding down a woman in her late twenties against her will. Their intentions were clear...they were going to rape the woman in pure daylight apparently uncaring if anybody saw them do it.

Just outside the house two other men (If you could call them that) had their shoulders gripped on a young boys shoulders who bared a striking resemblance to the woman...possibly her son and forcing him to watch the act in front of him.

Six was unaffected by the scene in front of him. He had seen this so many time in his carer as a Spartan that he had numbed himself from the disgust that he felt for his fellow human did to each other. Whether they came from the Elemental Nations or Earth humans by nature were a cruel twisted race that did sick and twisted things to each other that made the Covenant seem tame.

"Jun get into cover and when I give the order take out the one surrounding the kid."Six ordered Jun getting a nod in return before he activated his active cammo and disappeared from view."We'll deal with those surrounding the woman...lets go."And with that they followed Jun's thinking and activated their suits active camo and disappeared from view.

* * *

Tsnami was a young woman in her late twenties who had long raven black hair that went down passed her shoulder blades and had two bangs that ran down the side of her face. She had dark onyx black eyes, soft facial features, a healthy skin tan and stood 5'1. She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt that had a high red collar and seems around the arms. She had a dark blue dress on that clung to her wide slender hips and finally black shoes.

She had been preparing lunch for herself and her only child Inari. The pair had been waiting the return of her father who had left some time ago and headed to Konohagakure to hire a group of Shinobi to protect him and the other builders while they built the bridge that would connect the Land of Waves to the mainlands that would open up trade routes for them in time.

Unfortunately as soon as they started to do that the Tyrant Gato would take notice and send his men to kill every single builder in the village like he had done to Inari step-father when he had spoke out against him. He had tied him up to a stake, had his hands cut off in a final effort to mock him due to his saying that a man needed to protect everything that was precious to him with both his arms.

Being held back by two of Gato's henchmen was the son of Tsunami, Inari who was eight years old. He had messy black with a few bangs loose across his forehead and a white and blue bucket hat on his head. Onyx black eyes like his mothers, a round face due to the baby fat he had, a light skin complexion and stood a little over 4'0 tall.

He was wearing green overalls with a yellow short sleeve shirt underneath and black boots. The once happy and joyful child had been replaced by a rather cold bitter child that hated the world for how cruel it was for taking his father away from him. Inari was forced to watch his mother try to fight off all of Gato's men that had dragged her across the ground.

It was all his fault. He had caused all of this. He heard somebody knock on the front door of his home and thought that his grandfather and opened up the door to welcome him home….however waiting for him was Gato's hired who quickly barged in grabbed him then grabbed his mother who tried to fight back only to be quickly overpowered by them before she was grabbed by her hair and pulled outside by her hair kicking and screaming as she was.

Throwing Tsnami across the ground with her face hitting the ground roughly she was kicked in the stomach making her gasp as she was winded."Your father has been causing problems for Gato. We know all about his plan to build a bridge between here and the mainlands...well that won't be happening, bitch!"One of Gato's mercs snarled as he gave her another kick.

" We've been ordered to kill you and your son as a message for your father….of course Gato didn't say that we couldn't have a little "fun" with you first now...did he?"He leered as he stroked the side of her face gently sending shivers down her spine from his touch and his hidden meaning. As the single mother tried to escape his grasp her top was torn from her then had her hair grabbed roughly and pulled up to look at the man directly to in his eyes."Keep struggling bitch and I'll personally slit your sons throat in front of you and we'll watch together as he bleeds outs...fun times."He smirked down at her.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Two loud gangs echoed through the area that were followed by two thumps making the man let go of Tsunami's hair and look around for the source of the bangs."The the fuck!"He cussed out as he saw the two that had been holding Inari on the floor unmoving."Get up for fuck sake!"...it was then he saw it. Their blood draining down the floor boards and down onto the soil."Come out and show yourself! W-we're on Gato's payroll...we work for Gato!

"…."

"Show yourself!"He roared out as he grabbed the sword oh his back as did the other four that were with him. They all grabbed their weapons of their backs and waited for assassin to show themselves.

"As you wish."A deep voice finally answered as an armoured giant that stood 7'10 appeared in front of the ground making them pale as it seemed to be glaring down at them with it's golden/red visor. Then before his body could even react the giant lifted it's leg up and gave him a strong boot in the chest with the force of the kick sending him flying through the air...as well as breaking his rib cage in the process.

Tsunami jaw hit the floor at the giant that stood before her only to have her eyes widen as another but smaller armoured demon to appear beside him that had a glowing red eye and wearing as equally strange armor that the first one was...just what were they? It in that moment that she remembered that she was half naked and quickly covered her "girls" with her arms.

Jorge grabbed his his HMG and aimed it at the group of me-...no they weren't men. Men wouldn't do this. They were nothing more then Dogs...and sick dogs were put down."You are to vacate the premises ad return to this Gato and tell him that he is to never return here..."Jorge warned the group with a dangerous edge to his voice that not even Jun or Rai had ever heard before...it sent a small shiver down their spines.

"And if we refuse?"One of the thugs sneered at the giant of Noble Team as he gripped the handle of his katana blade tightly turning his knuckles white. He had no idea what the weapon was in the taller beings hands only that he wanted it.

"Then you will die."Six answered for his partner while Jun aimed down his sights at the group of henchmen from his location.

"Who do you think you are talking too? Gato owns these lands, these people….they are his property ..just as she is ours to do as we'd like until we've hand our fun with here, freak. There two of you and five of us...you're out numbered, freak!"The leader of the group spat at the pair of Demons.

"Three how about you cull their numbers down a bit."Six suggested to the sniper of Noble Team who finger trailed over the trigger of his sniper before…

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Two bangs echoed through the forest once again before two of the thugs dropped to the floor with newly acquired holes through their skulls. It happened to quick that it was next to impossible to tell who had been killed first...he wasn't considered the best sniper of the III's for nothing.

That was the opportunity that Six needed. Racing forward pushing his new augmentations he darted towards the last three remaining henchmen. Bringing his first up purple electricity crackled around his hand." _ **Zeusu**_!"He said in his mind as he brought his hand up and gave a hard uppercut to the closest henchmen knocking him unto the air then used his thrusters to jump into the air and get passed him before bringing his hand down once again on his nose causing a sick cracking sound as he broke his neck in the process.

As this was happening Jorge aimed his weapon at the two remaining grunts and held down the trigger making them both stagger as they were filled with hard-light rounds then disintegrated as the Hard-light ripped apart their DNA turning them into ash...something that terrified the young Inari that looked at all the carnage before him in horror.

Tsunami started to crawl back when she saw the larger of the two giants approach her. He and the other demon had slaughter then like they were mere insects before their boots...her near rape experience had caused her to forget that they had defended her. Jorge saw the panicked and scared expression on her face and quickly came to a stop not wanting her to get the wrong impression.

"I promise you, Ma'am. We're not here to hurt you or the child."Jorge said sincerely and carefully having dealt with this kind of situation during his time as a Spartan-II. He placed his gun horizontally on his lower back making it contact to his magnetic plate then crouched down and offered his hand to the traumatised woman.

The single mother hesitantly and slowly reached for the hand. Once she did Five pulled her to her feet who only then realised how much smaller she was compared to the giant man. Unfortunately due to the shock her body went through from the near rape experience made her legs go like jelly causing her legs to collapse on.

Seeing this quickly placed his arm under her legs and easily lifted her off the ground making her face turn scarlet."This is your home I presume?"Jorge asked as he carried her over to where the boy was standing apparently uncaring that her face resembled a tomato.

"If you could show me your front room then it would be appreciated, kid."Jorge asked as he looked down at the clearly traumatised child. It was something that he wished he could've avoided him seeing at such a young ago...too late now.

"O-Okay."Inari responded after a moment to the larger man's question and opened up the door for him and directed him into the house with Jorge having to duck to to his height before they finally arrived in the front room that was pretty Spartan (Non pun intended) it had sofa, two chairs, a bookshelf on the wall and a rug in the middle of the room.

Placing the woman carefully on the sofa Jorge looked over to the young boy."Go fetch your mother a top or dressing gown. I suspect that she rather cold."Inari having no reason not to trust the man after everything he had done for them darted out of the room then around a minute later came back with a large thick white dressing gown that his mother quickly put on.

"Both of you stay here until we return."Jorge commanded the mother and son."Myself and my Team will secure the area to ensure that no more of this Gato men are hiding for a surprise attack."And with that the 7'10 Spartan-III turned on his heel and headed towards.

"Wait!"Turning around at hearing the woman Jorge looked at her."I never got your name…."

"Spartan-052...but call me Jorge."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of the Hyper-Lethal of the Uzumaki clan. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have Noble's crusade to rid the Land of Waves of Gato and his men and possibly upgrade the village such as having a Hard-light bridge after they make an alliance with Wave.**

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or Naruto in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

* * *

 _ **Land of Fire, Konohagakure, Planet Elemental**_

"Do you have to go? I'm going to be all on my own."The ten year old Mito wined to her brother with a small pout as he sealed his equipment into a sealing scroll."You promised that you'd train me...you can't break your promise."

Naruto spun around on his heel and crouched down so that he was eye level with his little sister with his cerulean blue eyes twinkling in amusement as he looked into Mito equally blue ones that they both shared with their father."I never break my promise, Mito….I just need you to be a little patient until I return from my first mission outside the village, Kay."

"...I don't wanna."Mito returned as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from the blonde shinobi with a pout. She just wanted to train with her big bro….his stupid mission could wait until she was a super powered ultra Kunoichi of the Hiddin Leaf village! She would show that stupid Konohamura Sarutobi that Kunoichi were stronger and better then Shinobi any day of the week!

Naruto simply simply grinned and ruffled his sisters vibrant red hair that she shared with their mother and brother."Don't be like that, Mito. It's shinobi duty to do mission that'll bring in money for their village. Once you graduate you'll understand this."Naruto said to the young Uzumaki."Besides you'll have dad and mum to train you while I'm away….plus you have Knonohamura and the others to play Ninja with."

"Still not the same. Dads always busy with work and mums always busy at home."Mito countered back as she smacked his hand way from ruffling her hair...that had taken her a least an hour to perfect!"How did they have time to train you when you were my age?"Mito asked only to see her brother grin falter and his eyes dim a little.

"….They didn't...well they did occasionally but they had their duties as Hokage and Kunoichi of the village. Luckily I had someone else to train me regularly."Naruto finally answered as he hid a distant look in his eyes.

"Who? Pervy sage? Granny? The Cyclops? Who!?"Mito cried out, suddenly forgetting that she was supposed to be annoyed with her brother for not training her.

"Our brother..."

"Eh? But your my only brother….did you hit your head or something?"Mito asked innocently and tilted her head to the side much like a curious fox would do.

"You never met him. He uh...moved on before you were born."Naruto replied with a forced smile. He hated to talk about his brother in such a light. He hated knowing that his brother was no longer around and resided in the Konoha cemetery. He'd rather remember his brother as he knew him. The fun loving brother that he spent everyday with training or playing. Mostly training.

"How come I've never heard of him before, huh?"Mito interrogated him feeling slightly hurt that she had never been told of having another brother."And what do you mean moved on? Moved on where? He owes me ten years of birthday and Christmas presents and I aim to collect!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Mito….he's dead. Has been for thirteen years now."

"D-Dead?..how? when?"The young Ten year old girl asked quietly. Why had her own family kept her oldest brothers death and existence secret from her.

"He picked up an unknown disease during one of his missions outside of the village. Not even Granny could diagnose what it was and she came back to the village personally once she found out that Rai was dying….there was simply nothing that she could do…."

"Wait how old was he?"

"Eight..."

"Eight!? and he was allowed to leave the village by himself?"Mito cried out disbelief and slight jealously.

"Yep!"Naruto answered with a grin."Rai and Itachi graduated from the academy at age five earlier then the others in their year group...of course that was due to the training they both received and their daily spars that they had that me and Sasuke often watched. Mum was their sensei and the first team to be dubbed Team Kushina."Naruto informed his little sisters who was enthralled with the story of his secret brother."It wasn't until they were six years old that they actually left the village with mum just not out of the country…."

"Then for two years Rai, Itachi and mum were always doing missions or training together. Rai and Itachi often had training from both Mikoto and mum to improve their Kenjutsu skills and Chakra control...something that Rai helped me with and I've helped you with. Rai even went and brought me some Chakra paper where we learnt that my main affinity was wind like dads and I guess you inherited mums water infinity...which isn't surprising due to mum coming from Uzushigakure and Rai had Lightning affinity."Naruto finished telling Mito who frowned slightly.

"Why didn't any body tell me about Rai? I'm a big girl I can handle the truth."The red head huffed getting a smirk from Naruto who ruffled her hair again making her grumble.

"Naruto are you going with your team or not!"Kushina voice called out to the blonde shinobi from down the stairs."Kakashi and the others aren't going to wait for ever, ya know!"

"Coming!"Naruto shouted back as he grabbed his scroll then sent an apologetic look to his litter sister."Sorry, Mito. I'll explain everything when I get back."He apologised to Mito before giving her a quick hug that she readily returned then bolted out of his room leaving Mito alone...she had so many questions now about Rai. Her oldest brother...maybe she could asked auntie Mikoto...yeah! She'd asked her. She'd know.

* * *

 _ **UNSC REACH, Elemental Orbit**_

The marines and Helljumpers that were on board the Reach were currently residing in the command centre waiting for the trio of Spartans to arrive after they had all been ordered to head there by Auntie Dot around ten minutes ago. It had been around a day since the Spartans had left the ship to explore the small town that was located in the Land of Waves. They were unsure what had happened down there but it had to of been something big if they hadn't reported back to the ship for twenty four hours.

"Pshhh!"A marine whispered to another who turned his head to look at him."What do you thinks going on? Think we've got an actual mission or something?"

"First...why are you whispering? And second we've just got our first shore-leave break in five months...why the hell are you do you want another mission? You've been complaining for months that you wanted a break from all the fighting."

"I know but you saw what the Lieutenant did with that Chatra of his..."

"Chakra."The second marine corrected getting a grumble from the first.

"Whatever! I just want to fight against one of these shinobi to see how I stack up against them is all...don't you?"

"Not really…"The second marine answered before a smirked."I'm just thinking how lucky the men on this world are. A woman who can multiply themselves….."

"You sexist pig!"One of the female Helljumper cried out after hearing his comment getting a snort from the marine.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. We all know that you're thinking the same thing about a man that can multiply himself. I'm sure he'd keep you happy."

"Why because you can't you mean?"

"Is that a challenge...little lady?"

"..Little!? Why I..."

"Enough!"A male voice barked in authority that ended the small argument. Looking over at the Helljumper the marines saw the words _**Cortez**_ engraved into the armor."This isn't the time to be fucking about. The Lieutenant summoned us here with good reason no doubt..."

" _ **Correct you are,**_ _ **Master**_ _ **Gunnery Sargent**_ _ **Cortez**_ _ **.**_ "Dot voice chirped as she appeared on the holographic table in the room just as the three Spartans walked into the room and wandered over to the table.

"Sorry we've kept you waiting."Jorge apologised to the entire room as he removed his helmet and held it underneath his arm."We encountered a small….problem shall we say down on the planet surface."

"What kind of problem?"Cortez inquired as he walked over to the holographic table.

"Dot bring up everything we have on Gato."Six ordered his partner who did as instructed and brought up an image if a short old man that had grey hair, round black glasses, was wearing a black suit with a black tie and white shirt and had a cane in his hands.

" _ **This man is known as Gato the founder of Gato Company.**_ "Dot began to explain to the group who all leaned in to listen to the A.I." _ **He's a shipping magnate...or at least that is what he is officially. We've managed to gain intel from a few of his men that his company is simply a front for his shadier activities such as Drugs, smuggling illegal goods, prostitution and slave trafficking**_ _ **to name a few.**_ "Dot explained to the entire room who in turn scowled and glared at the image of Gato.

"What else do we know of this guy?"A voice among the crowd asked the Spartans and A.I."And what does this have to do with us?"

" _ **He's immensely rich and has a small army at his disposal that he uses to terrorize whatever village/town/city that he wants like he's been doing here.**_ "Dot answered the voice." _ **Gato apparently arrived her a few years ago with hopes of controlling this town that have no soldiers only civilians and workers. A man known as Kaiza tried to rally the entire village and force Gato to leave...unfortunately as brave as the man was he was certainly no soldier and was quickly outnumbered by Gato's men who had him brought to the centre of two and had his tied to a pole in the middle of town...**_ "

" _ **Then had his arms cut off in a final way of mocking him for believing that a man had to protecting everything precious to him with both his arms...since then the**_ _ **villages have become nothing more but his pawns forced to do whatever he says. The villagers barely have any food to live on or money to live on while Gato and his men live like kings using the women in the village as their personnel playthings that Gato and his men used to release all of their needs.**_ "

"So what's the plan? Infiltrate the village and neutralize this Gato and his men?"A Marine asked the Spartans.

"It depends on all of you."Jorge replied to the marine then looked around the room at all the men and women of the UNSC."This is not "our" humanity, they have no knowledge of life outside of their planet thus we will not blame you if you don't want to involve yourself in the affairs of this humanity. However Noble and Dot will be returning down to Wave to deal with Gato..."

"With all due respect sir….when I joined the marines nowhere did it say that I was only supposed to protect the humanity that was protected by the UNSC. I made an oath to protect "all" of humanity from the Covenant and the Insurrectionists….I say this Gato is nothing more a wolf in sheep's clothing. He needs to learn what happens when you treat humans like toys."A marine said as she stepped forward getting getting cheers of agreement from the others in the room making the Spartans smile at their crew.

"So I guess it's decided, sir….what's the plan?"Cortez asked once the cheering had died down.

". _ **..From what I can tell in two days a storm should be arriving over the country. If my calculations are correct then the storm should give us both perfect cover and if there is thunder like I believe there should be then a group of skilled snipers should be able to use the storm as perfect cover to muffle their shots allowing for a group to quickly grab and hide the bodies from sight before a task force that will contain Noble five, Six and another two will prepare to breach the strip club that Gato owns but before they do that we'll need to cover all exits of the village to ensure that they can't flee from the village to get help..**_."

* * *

Meanwhile while Dot was explaining the plan to the soldiers of the REACH. Gato was currently in his office scowling due to his men that he had sent to deal with that bitch Tsunami and her brat had still not reported back. The job was supposed to be an easy one. Kill her and the brat as a message for her father who had left the village recently to hire shinobi from the Hidden Leaf to protect him and the other builders while they built a bridge that would connect with the mainland...that he could not allow.

 _ **Knock!**_

 _ **Knock!**_

"What is it!?"Gato barked as he turned to look at the door at the interruption.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Lord Gato but the shinobi are here."A woman's voice said timidly from the other side making the businessman grin...excellent they were finally here. He simply wasn't going to rely on just Zabuza and his little princess.

"Then let them in!"Gato ordered and watched as the door to his office opened up with two Kunoichi and a single Shinobi from Kumogakure walking into the room.

The first and much older of the group had bright blonde hair that was cut short in a bob cut that stopped above her chin, slanted cerulean blue eyes, she had a narrow jawline, a light skin complexion and stood around 5'3. She was wearing a short sleeve grey kimono that was pulled tight to her that showed off his large bust (to Gato's delight) with mesh armor underneath with modified kumo flack jacket that covered her stomach, red wristbands that went up to her forearms, a black mini-skirt and black boots that went up to her calves.

The second Kunoichi had long red spiky hair that went down passed her shoulders with a white bandanna that had a metal plate, amber coloured eyes, flawless light brown skin, a small nose, full pink lips and stood 5'4. She was wearing a dark short sleeve dress that went down to her ankles, a Kumo flack jacket, a brown pouch on her lower back and a Katana blade strapped to her back with a white handle and a red sheath.

The last member of their group and the only shinobi had spiky white hair with a black Kumo headband wrapped around his forehead securely. Onyx black eyes, dark brown skin with a slightly narrow jawline, had a stick in his mouth and stood 5'5. He was wearing a dark overlong shirt that had a hood, a Kumo flak jacket with a Katana strapped to his back, black trousers, kumo shin guards and black boots.

"Greetings, I hope that the trip was not to much trouble on such short notice."Gato greeted the Team known as Team Samui….if he was correct the attractive blonde beauty was Samui. If only he was ten years younger.

"It was fine."The blonde answered stoically almost emotionlessly."What is the job that you've hired us to complete? The Raikage didn't have time to explain the mission only that you needed us immediately" She added to the short tubby man.

"I see..."Gato hummed to himself as he placed his hands behind his back."I need your assistance on dealing with a few Shinobi from Konohagakure that will be arriving within the next two weeks. At Gato company I depend of the business of the ships to trade and deliver my produce...the Leaf however have promised the people of my village that they will help them build a bridge to the mainland if Wave trades their produce with only them...as a businessmen I can not allow that."

"Typical! Then again what can you expect from _Konoha_?"Karui scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest as she spat out the word Konoha like it was venom."I'm surprised that they haven't sent armies of Shinobi to take Wave for themselves after all they killed our diplomat thirteen years ago after they accused us of trying to steal on of their heiress."The redhead sneered."As if Kumogakure would lower ourselves to petty thievery."

"Calm yourself my flat chested friend."Omoi spoke up finally while getting a glare from Karui that would make a lesser man run for their lives."Don't let you anger cloud your judgement."

"So what is you want us to do?"Samui asked ignoring her two team-mates argument...she was already used to dealing with their antics on a daily basis.

"I want you to neutralize the Konoha shinobi and find out what happened to my men that I sent to deal with a problem I had...they still haven't reported back as of yet."Gato answered the blondes question. Omoi meanwhile narrowed his eyes a fraction. He didn't trust this Gato or his men. He saw how they had been looking at Samui and Karui as well as how they treated the woman and children of the village.

The villagers were living in poverty, the houses were run down barely holding together, a gust of wind would no doubt knock them down. The stores were empty and looked of been for a while. The children weren't even playing in the streets or even smiling for that matter...and yet Gato and those that worked for him were living like Kings...so no he didn't like Gato one bit….but he had to put his personnel feelings aside for now. He had a contract to complete and refusing to do it would be dishonouring his village and B.

"Where did you send your men last?"Karui question the chubby man who pushed his glasses up that began to slip down his nose after leering at Samui bust...something that made the red head want to grab her sword and impale him through the throat….well that and she was still irked at the flat chested comment from Omoi. Her chest was perfectly fine plus it didn't give her a bad back from the weight of them...she was getting off topic. First they would discover what happened to Gato's men and then they would show Konoha who the better trained shinobi were.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here then next chapter of The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki clan. I hoped you enjoyed this small filler chapter. Next chapter will be the start of the UNSC plan to retake Wave of Gato and Team Samui.**

 **Talking about Team Samui I was originally going to have Noble vs Temari, Gaara and Kankuro but in the end I thought if any body should fight Six and his Team then it should be a team from Kumogakure.**

 **Anyway please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hyper-Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or** **Naruto** **in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. the only thing i own is the Noble Six in the story.**

* * *

 **Reach, Castle Base,**

"...Doctor Halsey why are we here?"Petty Officer Second Class Spartan-087 or more commonly known as Kelly asked her mother figure as she and the few Spartans that had survived Reach were currently following the Doctor through the underground ruins of CASTLE Base where they had been stationed for the last few weeks ever since Reach had fallen."We were safer where we were beforehand."

"….Be that as it may Kelly something had peeked my interest down here."Doctor Halsey replied to her 6'11 daughter without looking up from her data pad."Something that I missed."

"And that is?"Fredric 104 inquired as he kept his DMR aimed forward...you never knew where the Covenant could be hiding after all. There were persistent after all."We should've stayed put until the UNSC pick up our distress beacon.

"Reach is lost, Frederic. The UNSC had abandoned Reach, anybody that still alive on the surface has been left for dead. The only people we can depend on right now is ourselves."Halsey told her son as the group of Spartans, marines, Helljumpers and civilians contractors followed after the creator of the Spartan-II and Mjolnir program.

"...hopefully Johns still okay."Kelly thought out loud as her thoughts drifted off to her childhood best friend and the only other remaining original member of Blue Team that was still alive.

"Please it'll take a lot more then a planet full of Covenant to take him down."William-043 snorted at the very thought of anything being able to take down the Chief."If his skills don't save him then his unnatural luck will." That got a few smiles from those that knew John on a personal level.

"John was on board the Pillar of Autumn that was reported to of left Reach with half of Noble Team with him and as you know Jun-A266 left to locate Noble Six…..obviously he failed to locate him or died before he could find him."Halsey told her Spartans, she still had no idea who had created those Spartans...no doubt ONI had created a new batch of Spartan-II's behind her back."Noble Six managed to get the fragment of Cortana over to Jac...Captain Keyes."

Before anything else could be said a large blue portal suddenly appeared in front of the group making the Spartans jumped in front of Doctor Halsey with their weapons aimed at the portal just as a metal sphere object floated out of the portal.

" _ **Awww, more Reclaimers, excellent! I know it was only a matter of time before you would come to investigate the energy disturbance.**_ "The sphere object exclaimed joyfully getting looks from the group aside from Doctor Halsey.

"Your the one responsible for that power fluctuation?"The Doctor asked as she walked around her children much to their chagrin.

" _ **Indeed, Reclaimer! My scanners detected a presence under the surface...unfortunately my scanners have deteriorated during the Centuries I have been on standby mode that made it impossible to located you...so instead I opened up this portal in hopes that you would detect it...I can see my plan has worked perfectly!**_ "

"You keep calling us Reclaimers...why? We're human."

" _ **...**_ _ **Oh how silly of me I'm getting ahead of myself like I did beforehand**_."The Sphere berated himself that was rather amusing to the group." _ **I am Vigilant Prime, the head monitor of the facility created by my creators the Forerunners. I call you Reclaimers because humanity are the inheritors to the Forerunners Technology and Knowledge….please come with me. I can bring you all to my facility where you will all be safe from this Covenant.**_ "

"Doctor?"Fred asked for her input...he didn't trust this Vigilant Prime, his sudden appearance was a little to suspicious for his liking. Call him paranoid but a twenty seven year war did that to you. Whenever something good came their way something often came to bite them in the ass.

"Lead the way, Vigilant Prime."

" _ **Excellent! Follow me, Reclaimer**_."Vigilant said to the doctor as he turned around and retreated back through the portal with Halsey quickly following after the Forerunner Monitor wanting to learn more about his creators….that and learn who these other Reclaimers that had apparently met Vigilant before she and the others did.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, Elemental**

Walking towards the compound door after hearing the door being knocked on was the head of the Uchiha Clan, Mikoto Uchiha. She had dark raven black hair that flowed down her back like a river with two bangs that ran down the side hers of her face, onyx black eyes, milky white skin and stood 5'4. She was wearing a rather plain black dress with a beige apron over it and black shinobi sandals.

It had been a few years since the Uchiha massacre as it had been dubbed by the villagers..an apt name she guessed if not a little morbid for her tastes. A man who had been wearing an orange mask with only one eye visible had infiltrated the compound killing their most skilled Shinobi and Kunoichi rather easily. Her husband Fugaku had been killed before he even had a chance to react after he had come out of their room after hearing a noise.

It was only thanks to the Fourth that they had managed to save the children and a few of the adults. Right now she had been chosen as the Clan Head due to being one of the full-blooded Uchiha with her bloodline going back to the warring period. Her oldest son Itachi when he was ready would inherit the clan...though if she was honest she believed that he would hand it down to Sasuke. Itachi had no care on becoming Clan Head...not after what it did to his father, the once kind and fatherly man changed into a cold and bitter man due to the stresses that came with being Clan Head.

Opening up the door Mikoto looked down to see her God daughter and student Mito Uzumaki standing there with her blue eyes looking up at her."..Oh hello, Mito."Mikoto greeted with a warm smile."Our lessons aren't until tomorrow….."

"Do I have a brother?"

"Of course you do silly,"The Uchiha giggled at her God daughters antics."He lives with you remember? Blonde hair, whisker marks, prankster like his mother and certain little sister…."

"I mean do I have a brother called Rai Uzumaki?"Mikoto stiffened slightly at that...she hadn't heard that name in a while. She tried not to mention anything about Rai knowing that Kushina was still emotional about her eldest sons death. Itachi distanced himself from the Uzumaki family due to him blaming himself for not being able to save Rai life….she did to.

"Where did you hear that name?"Mikoto questioned her student who face scrunched up in annoyance something that made the young Uzumaki look adorable in Mikoto opinion.

"Does it matter? Do I have a brother called Rai and if I do then why have I only just learned about him!?"Mito demanded,"Doesn't anybody trust me or something!? I'm a future Kunoichi of Konohagakure! I can keep secrets better then anybody else could!"

"Come inside, Mito...I guess I should explain a few things."Mikoto sighed at her student as she moved to the sode to let the young ten year old walk into her home….she thought that Minato or Kushina would've been the one to talk about her brother...guess the pain was still too much.

At the same time Minato was sitting in his office reading the message that he had received from Itachi. Apparently the cloaked figure that had infiltrated the village wasn't alone. He apparently had two other shinobi with him...the question remained who was the one that infiltrated the village? Noble Three, Noble Five or Noble Six?….or was the one that came into the village neither of those? It was possible that it could've been Noble One, Two or even Four that infiltrated _his_ village and Noble Three, Five and Six were simply the three that Itachi, Anko and Tsume had located first.

It was infuriating that these Shinobi were always one step ahead of him, always _just_ out of reach. How did they cover so much ground so quickly? Where were Noble One, Two and Four?...he had more questions then answers and it was getting on his nerves. How was her supposed to protect the Leaf or his family if he couldn't even located a single group of Shinobi!?

Rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, Minato breathed through his nose….he hoped that Itachi, Anko and Tsume were having a better time then he was. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was around 3PM….guessing that he could just leave a shadow clone in his place to do the paperwork the Yellow Flash headed home to see his wife and little princess.

"What's got you so excited, Naruto?"Sakura asked the blonde who had a large grin on his face as Team 7 and their client Tazuna headed towards the Land of Waves to protect the bridge builder and his employees while they built the bridge between Wave and the Mainland.

"I'm just excited to leave the village on our first mission….aren't you?" The son of the Fourth asked the pinkett of the group as they wandered down the road while he twirled his Hiraishin Kunai on his finger."Its the reason that we all joined the Academy..right? To explore the world, make a name for ourselves..."

"I guess..."Sakura mumbled as she took a glance at the only Uchiha of the group who like normal was brooding with his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura released a dreamy sigh at the team bad boy...she was ecstatic that she was put on his team instead of Ino. She would finally be aloud some alone time with her true love and future husband...she could already see their future before them, a little boy and a girl, she and Sasuke living in the Uchiha compound….Sakura Uchiha, she liked the sound of it.

"...Your drooling."Kakashi voice took Sakura from her getting her pinks to pink then glared at their sensei as he like normal continued to read his orange book. She had no idea what it was only that he seemed to be very into it.

"No I'm not!"She denied hotly….she wiped the corner of her mouth unconsciously getting an eye smile from Kakashi that made her simmer….stupid sensei."Shouldn't you actually be leading and training us rather then reading that stupid book all of the time?"She asked grumpily as she continued to glare at her Sensei.

"I know what I'm doing, Sakura, trust me."The former student of Minato waved off her concerns as he turned the page."Hehehehe oh Sasuki you na..."He suddenly stopped when he realized he said that last part out loud..eh never mind."

"You pervert! Your reading porn in public aren't you!?"Sakura cried out pointing at Kakashi with an aura of righteous feminine fury making the masked Shinobi sweat behind his mask.

"….Now, now, Sakura. I would never read that barbaric stuff in public or at home."Kakashi waved off."This my little Genin is literature."

"...No its porn."Naruto spoke up getting a look of betrayal from Kakashi."Pervy Sage writes it. The old man tried to give dad a copy for his birthday….mum beat the crap out of him for it...well that and because he tried to get dad to reveal to him what they got up to on their honeymoon."Naruto turned a little green at that last part...he certainly didn't want to know what his parents got up to when they were alone.

"Hahahaha, oh you joker, Naruto."Kakashi chuckled merrily as he appeared next to the blonde of the group and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer."What are you playing at!"Kakashi whispered into his air."You trying to get me killed?!"

"...What ever would make you think that, Sensei?"Naruto asked with a very foxlike grin that greatly unnerved him."I was told to never lie by my mother is all."

"...This is payback for everything I've done to you over the years isn't it?"

"….."

"Naruto?"

"….."

"No Ramen for you while we're on this mission."

"Kakashi! Don't be cruel!"The Blonde Shinobi wined then pouted getting a small giggle from Sakura at his antics. Sasuke meanwhile rolled his eyes at the blonde. He simply wanted Kakashi to hurry up and train him. Once he did then he could kill the man in the orange mask and the giant that had four long glowing lines that ran down his face...if his brother and mother wouldn't help him avenge their family then he would do it by himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Land of Waves Team Samui were currently looking at the house that belong to the woman known as Tsunami, the only child of Tazuna. There was nothing about the woman that was special, she was attractive there was no questioning that but skill wise nothing. She was a single mother, rarely went out from what they had been informed...something about the whole situation was bugging the group though and it had nothing to do with how Gato's men were looking at Samui and Karui….Omoi may of liked to tease Karui about her small chest size but he cared about her like a brother would a sister and so he was getting a little aggravated at how they were looking at her like she was their next plaything.

"….What is it?"Karui asked Omoi as he picked up a strange orange projectile that was laying on the floor.

"No idea...though if I was a betting man then I guess it was what was used to kill Gato's missing men."Omoi replied as he continued to gaze at the strange projectile."….there more going on here then he's letting on."

"Oh what was your first clue? The village living in poverty? The children begging for food and money? The men and woman who look like they'd collapsed if a strong gust of wind hit them?"Karui asked with a snort."Or perhaps it how the civilians look at us due to working with Gato?"

"Calm down,"Samui soothed the pair as she looked at the house."We have a job to do, we may not like this Gato but we're still working for him...to turn away now would dishonour Kumo and the Raikage..."Samui began to say only to feel something hard and metal rest against the back of her head.

"Good to know…..not only are you working for a rapist but under the orders of the Raikage."A voice that was as emotionless as Samui's remarked from behind her."Guess we can kill two birds with one stone."

Karui and Omoi spun around only to widen their eyes as they saw a black armoured giant with a strange weapon pointed at Samui head. Next to him was another armoured giant wearing green armor with his weapon pointed at Omoi and the largest armoured being with the largest weapon pointed at Karui.

"..Who are you?"Omoi interrogated the three armoured giants getting a chuckle from the green one.

"Kid you're in no position to be demanding questions from anybody."The green one chuckled in amusement."I say we end them now, Six. People like these are beyond help, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if they enjoyed seeing a woman being raped while her son was forced to watch."

That got a reaction from Karui."You bastard! We would never do that! Come over here and say that bastard!"The redhead sneered at Noble Three as she reached for her sword only to jump back as the same projectiles were fired near her feet.

"I wouldn't advise that, Kid."The largest of the group advised getting a glare in return from the golden eyed girl.

"Turn around."Six ordered Samui who began to do as instructed."Slowly."Six added sternly. Samui slowly turned around to see the armoured body of the Spartan-III commando. Looking up she saw the glowing red visor that seemed to be glaring down at her."What's a pair of Kumo Shinobi doing here?"

"None of your damn business!"Karui snapped at him.

"But it is…..I'm still debating whether or not to have you killed."Six informed Karui as his finger traced over the trigger."Working with a known slave trafficker, a man that allows his men to rape the woman in each city he controls….there only way to deal with people like you."That was the last thing that Samui heard before everything went black.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Hyper-Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **So Team Samui has met Noble Team, is Samui Dead? Doctor Halsey has been located by Vigilant Prime will they head for the Chief or follow after Noble after learning about the other human civilization?**

 **Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hyper-lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or Naruto in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six and Mito Uzumaki.**

* * *

Looking down he did his hardest to keep the amused smile off of his face at seeing his brothers determination to begin his training. Despite only being three years old Naruto dream was to surpass their father and take the mantel of Hokage from him…..well mostly he just wanted the hat but to acquire that he needed to become the leader of the village first. He had never cared about becoming the Hokage, it seemed like a worthless job in the end. He was lucky that his father was the Hokage growing up otherwise he'd of never saw him or even trained with him.

"So what're you gonna teach me!?"The three year old blonde asked with a large grin that threatened to split his face in two as he bounced on the spot."Some super awesome ultra attack that'll beat that stupid Sasuke?"

"...I thought that he was your friend?"Rai quizzed with a raised brow getting a snort from the blonde.

"He thinks he so cool because he's an Uchiha and has that red eye thingy….well I'll show him that no stupid eye will beat me! I'm a Uzumaki and future Hokage! Believe it!"Naruto declared loudly."...besides Sasuke already got a head start on me in training."

"Itachi already began teaching Sasuke?"Rai asked with some surprise. As far as he knew Itachi wasn't going to start with Sasuke training until at least another year due to wanting him to keep his innocence just a little longer before he learned of the horrors of being a Shinobi. The bodies from the Third Shinobi World War still haunted his friend after all.

"Nah uh. His daddy is."Rai snorted at that. Fugaku as disciplined as a Shinobi he was and being one of the few Uchiha who didn't have his head stuck up his ass and proclaim to the world that he was superior simply due to being an Uchiha he was still rather strict and pushed his childhood friend too hard for his liking such as forcing him to see the bodies of the dead in hopes of making Itachi mature faster...unfortunately it made him a pacifist instead.

"Well we can't have that now can we?"The eldest son of Minato and Kushina smirked getting a grin in return from Naruto."As we've already began unlocking your Chakra and bringing it to the surface so to speak we'll be working on the most basic excises that a Shinobi or Kunoichi must master if they want to perform any Jutsu..."

"Don't apply enough then your Jutsu won't work but apply too much then you'll tire yourself out quickly giving your opponent the opportunity to beat you….after all if you're exhausted.."

"What's exhausted mean when its at home?"Naruto interrupted as his face scrunched up in confusion getting an assumed smile from the red haired Shinobi.

"It means tired."

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say that?"

"If you're exhausted then all your enemy needs to do is wait until you can't fight any more."Rai continued as if he hadn't been interrupted getting a pout from Naruto."Now to learn to control your chakra better we're going to do some Tree Climbing..."

"Hows climbing a tree gonna help me with Chatra control?"

"Chakra control,"Rai corrected getting a sheepish chuckle in return as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehehehehe I knew that I was just testing to see if you knew was all!"The blonde exclaimed,"Gotta make sure you know all the correct words if you're a Shinobi...you can thank me by buying me ramen later on."

"Well see how well you do with your training….if I feel you've done adequate then I'll allow you two bowls of Ramen tonight."No sooner had he said those words he watched as Naruto disappeared in a blur and raced towards the threes that were in their back garden making Rai shake his head in amusement as well as chuckling. If there was one thing that could motivate his brother then it was his love for Ramen that he had inherited off of their mother...that and her verbal tick that appeared whenever the pair got excited.

Before Rai could make chase after his brother he felt a strong firm hand rest on his shoulders making him tense. Looking up he saw his father standing wearing his signature white coat that he had began wearing once he took office after replacing the old man."Dad? What're you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come and see my two boys training?"Minato Uzunaki quizzed his oldest son with a fatherly smile directed at him.

"You haven't for the last three years."Rai pointed out a little bitterly causing a guilty look to appear on the Yellow Flash's face at the truth of the statement.

"I know that I haven't been the greatest father during the last three years but I've got a responsibly to the village as well as our family. Everybody that inside our village is my family and my job is to protect each and everyone of them….do you understand what I'm trying to say?"His only answer was silence making him sigh through his nose as he tried to make Rai understand.

"As you know three years ago the Kyubi attacked our village…."

"And you placed him inside Naruto."It sounded more like an accusation then a question and both knew it. It was no secret after all that Rai hated what he had done and the life that he had forced Naruto to live after sealing the Kyubi inside him.

"I had no choice, Rai. If I couldn't do that to my own son then how could I ask anybody else's to do the same?"

"You could've sealed the fox into me!"Rai snapped at him as he smacked his fathers hand off his shoulder." Instead the old man sacrificed his life and you sealed both the yin and Yang half into Naruto and mum!"The red head growled while Minato remained silent as he waited for Rai to finish, if he was honest he was unaware that Rai felt this way."You think I don't notice the looks that the civilians and Ninja give them both... _you_ made them outcasts. Mum would have been freed from that life...from that curse but you in all your wisdom decided not only to seal the Kyuubi back in her but also Naruto despite knowing what life awaited him."

"…One day you'll understand that everything I've done has a reason. I know it doesn't seem like it now but one day you will understand. I know that it brings you no comfort now but know…."

"Save it. All for the good of the village right?"Rai spat at his father who didn't seem surprised with how he felt."I guess that Konoha should be grateful that we now how two weapons instead of one...right Hokage?"

"Naruto and your mother _aren't_ weapons!"Minato snapped back showing visible anger at his sons words.

"Are they not?"Rai countered back rhetorically." Funny because I thought that was exactly what a Jinchuriki was...it does mean power of the human sacrifice after all."Minato continued to glare but otherwise remained silent."And to think that the great _Hashirama Senju_ believed himself such a _God_ that he could force living beings to become his little tools of war and then his wife made mum into one...you sure you're not related to them?"

"….."

"Why don't you return to your work, _Lord Hokage._ "

Snapping his eyes open Noble Six jumped up in his seat only to feel a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Jorge standing there with a look of concern written on his face."You okay, Kid?"

"Fine, Jorge,"Six waved off as he rubbed his palms over his face to wipe the cold sweat,"Just remembering the past is all...nothing to worry about."He added...it had been a long time since he had dreamt about his family at all. Before his death his relationship with his father had soured and no doubt his Flash Clone had felt the same as he did. He was just angry at how he always put the damn village before his own family, condemned both Naruto and his mother to live a life of isolation….oh sure people acted friendly to their faces but once they weren't looking he saw the looks of disgust and anger they sent to them both.

It was unfortunate that he could never meet both Hashirama and Mito Sr….he'd of put a bullet through both their skulls. Hashirama due to turning sentinel beings into weapons against their will. What gave him the right to do so? Because he had the Mokuton that gave him the authority and ability to command the Buji and had them out like they were his toys! If he was honest he wasn't sure who was worse him or the Covenant.

And Mito...well Mito was personal to him. She had brought his mother from her homeland simply to be Konoha's weapon. He'd enjoy killing her more then he should've. Of course what did he expect from the wife of Hashirama? He and Mito were scum as far as he was concerned. The Spartans were created out of necessity to fight the Covenant or the Insurrectionists in his predecessors case ...the Jinchuriki were created because humans no matter what planet they originated from craved more power then they were entitled too...more then they needed.

"How long was I out?"The Lieutenant asked the Spartan-II commando after coming out of his little monologue about his feeling about his father, Hashirama and Mito sr.

Noble Five frowned a fraction at how quickly Six averted the question. He could tell that something was bothering the younger and less experienced Spartan. He expected that being back on his home world was brining back some suppressed memories that he'd of like to forget."About three hours."Jorge finally answered,"You drifted off right after we brought the three Kumogakure Shinobi in the holding cells..."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"Rai asked while mentally berating himself for falling asleep while he should've been on duty.

"You haven't slept for nearly a week, Rai. You needed the rest so we left you where you were."The Chief Warrant Officer answered getting a frown from the Lone Wolf.

"What're they doing?"

"Nothing...the red head has been screaming at us and demanding that we let her out of her shackles. The white haired boy has remained silent...well aside from the odd comments about the girl known as Karui flat chest being an advantage."

"How is that an advantage?" Noble Six asked. The blonde could possibly entice the guards with her bust to try to escape...Karui however was one only sixteen and two aside from her looks had nothing else really going for her.

"Her breasts won't cause her back to ache like the blonde Kunoichi. His words not mine."Jorge replied getting a nod from the Lieutenant.

"I see...whats the blonde been doing then?"

"Been silent since she's regained consciousness."The Heart of Noble informed the newest member of Noble,"Though if I was a betting man then I'd say she was the quietest member of the Team. If I didn't know any better I'd say that she was a Spartan with how emotionless and silent she's been."

"Possibly the leader then?"

"From what I gather she is. She clearly the oldest and more disciplined shinobi of the group...she also has that look that I've seen in countless veterans of the War. The two teens are no doubt her students or possibly her protégées. They both lack the restraint as her….the red head in particular."Jorge stated to Six who climbed out of the seat and wandered over towards the door.

"Well lets go see what they know."

"...You seemed to have some issue with them being from this Kumo...care to explain?"Noble Five pushed wanting to know what his history was with them.

"Around thirteen years ago before I was conscripted to join the Spartan-III program me and a friend of mine discovered that the head of the Shinobi of Kumogakure had come to Konoha under the guise of signing a peace treaty….."Six began to explain to the larger Spartan as the duo left the bridge and headed towards the holding cells."Of course it was all a farce."

"What do you mean?"

"As you already know I'm from the Uzumaki clan due to my mother. A clan that was feared for their skill in Fuinjutsu, their large Chakra reserves. I can survive wounds that would kill pthers and I'll retain my youth much longer then you...in Konoha however there are dozens of other clans. The Uchiha, Senju and the Hyuga being known as the Noble Clans..."

"Okay where are you going with this?"

* * *

While Six was explaining to Jorge about the event dubbed as the Hyuga affair Noble Three was currently looking at the three prisoners that were currently held down by the Hard-Light shackled that were tied around both their ankles and arms to hold the three Kumo shinobi and preventing them from moving until Six arrived to interrogate them like only a Shinobi could.

It had been a few hours since Team Samui had woken up only to discover that they had been taken prisoner by the faction that had referred to themselves as the UNSC...whatever that meant. From what they had managed to discover was that the man that had knocked Samui out was known as Spartan-B312/Noble Six was the leader of them all.

"Is this how you get your kicks out of life, pervert!"Karui screamed at the Spartan-III who turned his head to look at the red head lazily."Having a sixteen year old girl in these freaky shackles of yours! You some kind of paedophile or something!?"

"Don't get your hopes up, red." Jun snorted as his sniper rested in his arms causally ready to use of they managed to escape along with the other soldiers that were stationed in the room."I'm not interested in _little_ girls."

Jun's comment had a quick effect on the golden eyed girl who cheeks tinted in anger at the little comment."Little! Why don't you come and saw that to my face and you'll see how little I am gigantor!"

"I'm fine where I am thanks."Three waved off.

"Afraid to having your ass kicked by a girl?"

"Nope...I just don't like to socialize with girls that work for rapist's is all."Jun remarked to getting a nasty glare from the red haired kunoichi that would've made a lesser man crumble...Noble Three however wasn't like most men, he was a Spartan, the best that humanity had to offer." Makes me wonder if all Kumogakure Shinobi are scum like you."

"You best keep your mouth shut about Ku..."

"Enough!"Samui finally spoke after remaining silent and causing Karui to shut her mouth."We do not condone Rape. We've simply accepted a contract to help Gato defend his company from a group of Konoha shinobi…."

"And I suppose you never cared about what happened to this village?"A emotionless voice mused as the door to the room opened. The three shinobi turned to see the leader of the group standing there with the tallest Spartan beside him."But then I don't Kumo nin would care about mere civilians."

"Keep your mouth shut, bastard!"Karui seethed at the Spartan with the glowing red eye."Kumo would never stoop to allowing innocent civilians to suffer!"

"And what about stooping to kidnapping a three year old Hyuga heiress on her birthday? What about a certain head of Kumo threatening to slit her throat if she didn't stop wailing for her father!?"The marines and Helljumpers glared at Team Samui as if they were lower then shit at what they were hearing.

"You sprout lies! Kumo..."Before Karui could say anything else Six stormed up to her and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up with the Hard-Light stretching up to keep her in place.

"I was there, girl! I'm the one that fought off your humble shinobi!"Six roared at the red head as his hand tightened around her throat and his helmet began to retract to reveal a carbon copy of the Fourth Hokage only a much more scarred and red haired version of him to to the three's shock."Me and an old friend of mine held him off until help arrived so don't try and tell me that it never happened, you stupid little girl!"Six sneered at her while applying pressure with each word causing Karui to choke as her throat was slowly crushed by the super soldier. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now!?"

"Please let her go!"Samui pleaded with the Spartan who turned to look at her with the blonde looking up at the cold, cruel eyes of the Beta Company survivor that sent a chill down her spine."I'm the sensei of the team and thus I'll take the punishment for my Genin."

"And why should I care?"Six retorted back to the busty blonde."When you aligned yourself with a man that had his men try to rape a mother and watch her son watch as she was violated in such a way?"

"We didn't know about any of that."Omoi stated while mentally panicking at how pale his team-mate was turning as oxygen was deprived from her lungs."We just acpeted a contract that was sent to our village..."

"If you let her go I'll tell you everything you need to know…."Samui begged the 7'0 Spartan-III commando who kept his glare pinned on the blonde who returned her own with equal intensity with the pair almost having a game of wits before Six finally let go with Karui falling to the floor and greedily gasped for air.

"You will tell me everything an I mean everything otherwise I'll kill you three where you stand do I make myself clear?"

* * *

Looking down at the map that was in his hands Itachi pinpointed their currently location. From what he could gather there were only two places that this Noble Team could possibly head too...first was the Land of Waves that were neural to all nations and only really cared about trading. From what he could gather Gato company had built an outpost there a few years ago to expand their business….the second place was the Land of Wind. From what he gathered Noble was interdependent or at least he hoped they were and thus Sunagakure would offer then shelter for the right price.

"Man where the hell could these guys of gone!"Anko wined as she chewed on an dango stick as she leaned against a tree awaiting for the Uchiha to point them in the right direction of Noble."I'm missing my precious Dango damn it! If these guys keep me from it I'll kill them myself."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't of eaten them all like a glutton you are."Tsume snorted at her as she sat on the ground with her faithful companion resting his head on her lap.

"I couldn't help it!"Anko pouted at her,"Its a gift from Kami herself, how could I not eat it?...besides shouldn't we of caught our targets by now. How do they keep staying one step ahead of us all the time? They shouldn't of been able to cover this much ground in such a short amount of time."

"Its possible that they have some kind of summon like the Hawk or Raven contract allowing them to cover ground much quicker then we can."Itachi stated as he folded up the map in his hands.

"Don't you have the Crow contract?"

"I do but it wouldn't work."

"Why not? We're losing ground here."Anko snapped at the Uchiha heir.

"Well for one Kuromaru wouldn't stay still while we flew and would no doubt terrify him being so high up."Tsume nodded at that she she scratched her dog behind his ears with Kuro leaning in to her touch."And they'd see us coming from a mile away….anyway its time to move."

"Got an idea where they're heading?"Tsume quizzed Mikoto oldest child who nodded as he walked forward.

"Our next destination is the Land of Waves. If they're not there then we'll head to the Land of Wind and so on until we manage to find any rumours of their location."And with that the group of four headed through the woodland area and towards where the Land of Waves was located which was a few days on foot….still they had a mission to complete and complete it they would.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Hyper-lethal of the Uzumaki Clan I hope you liked it. So Six and Minato had a little tiff before he died, Six's face had been revealed to Team Samui after losing his temper with Karui and Itachi, Anko and Tsume are close to finding them with Rai and Itachi reuniting after thirteen years….fun stuff.**

 **Also I've made a poll for the Pairing for Six. Vote for your favourite.**

 **Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hyper Lethal of the Uzumaki Clan**

 **I do not own Halo or Naruto in anyway shape or form they belong to their respectable owners. The only thing I own is Noble Six and Mito Uzumaki.**

 _ **Zeus501: Yeah that was a typo lol. Luckily I've changed that.**_

 _ **SpudyPotato: Thanks for the Review. As for the relationship with Six and Minato it will be touched upon in later chapters such as when their father son bond began to deteriorate over the course of Six's childhood.**_

 _ **NoctisShadow: Well I plan on having Six remain loyal to the UNSC due to him being with them for thirteen years and an active Spartan-III for eight years. So Six would never abandon the UNSC and return to Konoha due to him making an oath to protect all of humanity rather simply Konoha interest.**_

 _ **Guest: Oh I couldn't agree more that Hashirama's actions caused the war as did Tobirama's. Basically all the shinobi wars are the Senju's fault. Hashirama made the Buji into weapons and then handed them out like they were his property. Then Tobirama killed Izuna essentially starting Madara on his path of darkness...of course you could forgive that simply because the Uchiha and Senju being at war but the kicker was him making the Edo Tensei which was the reason that Madara could even return!...so yeah the Senju fucked up in my opinion.**_

* * *

 **September 5th, 2552, Reach, Forerunner Facility**

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Tired purple eyes slowly opened up as a series of beeps disturbed the Spartan-III commando from his slumber. Licking his hoarse lips. Rai tried to adjust his eyesight that was currently hazy and figure out where the hell he was. As far as he could remember, Reach didn't have a ceiling, nor did it have glowing orphanage lines on the walls and ceiling. Once his eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room, he quickly noted that he was laying on a medical table with a holographic screen at the end of said table making him frown.

His last coherent memory was fighting against the Covenant after he managed to save Carter, Kat, Emile and Jorge from dying at the hand of the Covenant. He bid them all farewell, even giving a small nod to his sister in all but blood, Kat before he headed of to clear the skies for the Pillar of Autumn to escape. After watching the Autumn escape, Six headed out to deal with as many Covenant as he could before he met his demise. He fought for as long as he could until he physically couldn't go any more.

Shaking his head to get out of his musings, Noble Six grabbed the wires that were connected to the pads on his chest and ripped them off of him, causing the machine to make a loud beep, that sounded like he had flat-lined...not that he cared. Swinging his legs over the side of the table, the former Shinobi began to do his infirmary excises and swung his legs back and forth to get the blood flowing through them once again and get feeling in them.

Glancing around the room, the architecture was unlike anything he had ever seen before. The only thing that could possibly compare was the ship that he had had reunited with Doctor Halsey who had revealed to that an A.I had chosen him to transport her to the Pillar of Autumn...so after everything he had been through over eight years, he had been forced to become a glorified delivery boy.

" _So where the hell did I wake up?_ "The Spartan-III asked himself mentality as he looked around the room. There was a lone holographic pedestal in the room with glowing orange lines running up it, a few screens around the table and on the wall. There was a large mirror that was no doubt a two way mirror, whoever brought him there was no doubt watching him sleep...he was unsure how to feel about that.

Looking down he noticed that he was wearing a brand new body suit that looked and felt superior to his previous Titanium nanocomposite bodysuit that he had been wearing under his Mjolnir Mark V armor. Still he felt rather exposed without his armor, he seldom took it off aside from when he was ordered too or when he was forced to make repairs to said armor….it almost felt like it was apart of him now after wearing armor for so long. He felt too light, almost as if he was naked.

"Think, Six. How did you arrive here."Six quizzed himself as he concentrated and tried to think of a logical answer as to how he arrived there. The Covenant didn't take prisoners, so it wouldn't of been them...he doubted that they'd want him in perfect health if they did. The only other outcome he could think of was that he had been recovered by either UNSC forces or ONI personnel, the latter would consider him a resource that they couldn't afford to lose after all.

" _ **Six, you're finally awake!**_ "A very familiar British voice sighed in relief making the Lieutenant snap his eyes around the room to locate the source of the voice."I _ **honestly thought that you'd never return to the land of the living**_."The voice laughed slightly at the end.

He was certain that he had heard the voice before only with less emotion and more of a baritone voice."….Dot?"Six questioned after hesitating slightly. It couldn't of been here...right?"Is that you?"

His question was answered as the pedestal that was stationed in the room gained a blue light atop of it. Once it died down he saw a blue female avatar at the top. She had long straight hair that went passed her shoulders, large blue eyes, soft facial features with a small button nose and small lips. She was wearing a long sleeve blouse that have a V neck revealing her neck and chest, blue jeans that hugged her slender form and black knee length boots.

" _ **Yes, Lieutenant.**_ "The A.I confirmed her identity to the Spartan-III with a nod and a soft smile." _ **Its good to see you up and about again. I honestly thought that we failed to get to you in time. Of course I guess your heritage kept you alive long enough until we managed to locate you."**_

"What're you talking about? And where are we?"B312 interrogated Noble Teams A.I who rolled her eyes in return."Last thing I can coherently remember is passing out on the battlefield."

"Yes, well after you passed out from exhaustion you were brought to this Forerunner facility."Dot revealed to the Shinobi/Spartan who tilted his head to the side, clearly confused at the term Forerunner.

"Forerunner?"Six repeated with a frown. Great was there another group of aliens now? Humanity were already fighting against five races, they couldn't handle another race aligning with the genocidal bastards."Never heard of them."

" _ **I'd be surprised if you did, Rai.**_ "Six flinched slightly at hearing his true name be spoken. It had been over a decade since anybody had refereed to him by that name rather then his rank or Wolf. In truth he hated hearing that name due to him not having the right to be Rai Uzumaki any longer. Rai would've _never_ of condoned the actions or atrocity's that Spartan-B312 had committed during the years he had been a Spartan and hunting down the Insurrectionists." _ **For they existed over a 100'000 years ago.**_ "

" _Existed_?"Six repeated after noticing that she refereed to these Forerunners in past tense.

" _ **A story for another time, I'm afraid.**_ "Dot answered getting a frown from the Lieutenant." _ **All you need to know for the moment is that they're dead but they named Humanity the reclaimers and not the other races that serve the Covenant. Something that the Prophets desperately would like to cover up.**_ "

"Why?"

Dot could only sigh at the nativity of the red haired Spartan." _ **Think, Rai! If the Elites, Grunts, Jackals, Hunters or even the Brutes discovered that their entire religion was based on a lie, then the Covenant would crumble before their very eyes. The Prophets would lose their power**_ _ **and influence and worse the entire galaxy would know that the Forerunners chose Humanity.**_ "Dot explained to the Lone Wolf who remained silent as he listened to everything that was being said to him." _ **The entire Human-Covenant war was initiated by the Prophets is nothing more then a shamble. No more humans, then no one would dare to question their authority like they had before.**_ "

"What do you mean like they had before?"

" _ **I'm glad you asked!**_ "The A.I chirped happily to the Spartan." _ **From what I've managed to dig up, the Elites/Sangheili have had a warrior known as the Arbiter. A warrior who commits an act of great shame to either the Covenant or the Sangheili are given the choice to become the Arbiter to regain their family honour by being sent out on constant suicide missions...similar to the Spartan-III's, only they have one. The last Arbiter seemingly disappeared in the early 2530's, no doubt killed after he failed one of his missions.**_ "

"So this entire war and the millions that have died is because the Prophets are terrified that they'll lose their power?"B312 asked incredulously. The countless men, women and children he had had personally seen slaughtered before his every eyes, the worlds he'd seen glassed from orbit was based on a _lie_?

" _ **I'm afraid so**_ ,"Dot uttered regretfully."But right now is not the time to mope around. We finally have a chance to end this war once and for all."She exclaimed to the Spartan.

"Meaning?"

"This Forerunner station doesn't just have a medical facility but centuries of knowledge, an armoury, living quarters and a shipping yard."

"So we can get off the planet then?"Six asked in a more hopeful tone since he had woken up.

"Not for another week or so. We're still having the ship being constructed and the others are still out in the field looking for any suviours that managed to find shelter from the glassing."Dot answered.

"Others?"

"A handful of Helljumpers, Marines, _Jorge and Jun._ "Dot muttered the last two names as she averted her gaze from the red haired Spartan.

"I didn't hear that last part."

"Oh? You didn't?"She asked with a mumble. If she was an organic she'd no doubt be sweating."I said Jorge and Jun are with them."

Purple eyes narrowed at that."Funny, because I could've sworn that Jorge got aboard the Autumn and Jun was with Halsey."Six remarked.

" _ **Its not like I told them to jump off now is it!?**_ "Dot defended herself." _ **Jorge no doubt felt that he owed you a debt for saving his life after you used your shadow clones to activated the bomb. Plus you know that he'd never allow somebody to give their life for him while he escaped...pretty stupid of you to think otherwise.**_ "She retorted to the former Uzumaki." _ **As for Jun, well he no doubt heard that there was a Spartan still fighting and headed out to extract them**_."

Before anything else could be said on the matter, Six heard a door open up which was then followed by a soft metallic humming sound. Looking over to the source of the humming, he saw a floating metal sphere ball that had a glowing blue eye entering through the doorway and heading towards the pedestal.

" _ **Good**_ _ **Morning, Ancilla Dot!**_ "The sphere greeted Dot enthusiastically as it entered the room." _ **I hope that the Reclaimer is-**_ "It trailed off once it realized that Six was currently out of his bed and standing up." _ **Ah! You're awake, excellent! I'm glad to see that the inheritors still process the fighting spirit of your predecessors!**_ "It announced overjoyed to see the Spartan up and about.

"Reclaimer? Why are you calling me that?"The Lieutenant questioned the Forerunner monitor."I'm Human."

" _ **Reclaimer is the term that my creators classified your race as before their demise.**_ "The monitor revealed the Spartan-III." _**Humanity were supposed to be the peacekeepers of the galaxy, protecting and guiding all the sentinel races. There would be fighting of course, all organic seem to have a thirst for violence but you'd only interfere if the fighting escalated into anything that resembled genocide.**_ "

"Bit late for that."Six uttered slightly bitterly.

" _ **I am well aware of the state of the Milky way.**_ "The monitor returned, clearly hearing what he had uttered." _ **But as I informed Ancilla Dot, none of this was supposed to happen. The San'Shyuum have manipulated and schemed their way into power, completely destroying everything that the Forerunners had planned. They desperately wanted to avoid you following in their footsteps.**_ _ **However it would seem that history is repeating itself.**_ "

" _ **Tell me, Reclaimer. What do you know about my creators, the Forerunner?**_ "

"Next to nothing."Six confessed earning what sounded like a sigh.

" _ **Ah, just as Ancilla Dot said, However! That is not entirely true**_."The Monitor informed the Spartan-III who raised a red eyebrow at that." _ **You see that a version of Humanity that was a millennia more advanced then your UNSC once existed aside the Forerunners that had an empire that rivalled my creators. They had thousands of worlds at their disposal hence why you originated from a planet that isn't controlled by the UNSC, and Judging by the scans we've done of you, I can conform that you and the humans on this Elemental Nations are the direct descendants of the Ancient Human Empire.**_ "

After dropping that little bombshell, the Forerunner monitor began explaining in great detail about the Forerunners, The Mantel, the Ancient Humans and finally about the monstrosity known only as the Flood. The parasite that Humanity had first encountered, and despite all their advancements proved to be no match for it. However due to a misunderstanding, Humanity was forced to fight two wars at once, the Human-Flood and Human-Forerunner wars that ravished them most of their resources that ultimately resulted in their defeat.

After that began the Forerunner-Flood that the former lost thanks to the resources, soldiers and planets that the Flood consumed during the Human-Flood war. Knowing that they had lost, the Forerunners began building the ultimate weapon that would manage to destroy the Flood once and for all...but also every single organic race in the Milky Way Galaxy. After the Life-Workers catalogued every single species, the Commander of the Forerunner military the Iso-Didact activated the Halo arrays that sent out a pulse killing every single sapient creature aside from the Forerunners that were aboard the ARK or had taken shelter in the Shield Worlds. As for what happened to the Forerunners...well nobody really knew. They simply left the Milky Way and headed to an entirely knew galaxy.

" _ **Well, now you've caught up on your history lesson,**_ "Dot voiced speaking for the first time since the Monitor entered the room." _ **I believe now would be the appropriate time to reveal what's been happening since you've been out of it.**_ "

"What do you mean?"The second Hyper Lethal quizzed the A.I as he averted his gaze from the monitor to the A.I.

" _ **Well while you were recovering from your ordeal on Reach, myself and Vigilant did a thorough scan of you body to see how you were recovering internally after receiving all of that plasma damage, and I'm glad to say that you were making a speedy recovery which was in part due to your Uzumaki heritage...buuut we replaced your augmentations with a set of superior ones that were created for the Warrior-Servants.**_ "

"Explain."Rai demanded as a scowl working uts way onto his face. He certainly didn't appreciate somebody, even if that somebody was Dot experimenting on his body.

" _ **I had no choice, Six!**_ "Dot exclaimed as she tried her best to defend herself." _ **The test results showed that the Forerunner augmentations would speed up the healing process drastically. Something that should've taken a week only took a few days, plus they make you much stronger and quicker when you're not using Chakra, meaning that you wouldn't need to exhaust yourself needlessly when out in the field. Besides I got both Jorge and Juns permission after the pair received the same treatment.**_ "

"You're right,"B312 relented seeing her reasoning for upgraded him."Sorry."He mumbled at the end, admiringly a bit awkwardly.

" _ **You've nothing to apologize for, Rai.**_ "She waved off his apology." _ **I would've asked you before we operated but every time we tried to wake you up, you were unresponsive.**_ "

"How bad were my injuries?"Six decided to ask. He knew that he had been pretty banged up after the hell of a month he had since he had first arrived on Reach.

" _ **Where do I start?**_ "Dot asked rhetorically." _ **The plasma damage was around an inch away from your heart, internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, a fractured skull and a few cracked bones.**_ "She listen off while simultaneously giving the Wolf a disapproving glare that unnerved even him." _ **If we hadn't of found you then you'd of been dean within a few hours, your heritage be damned.**_ "

"Thanks."Simple words but Dot knew that Six meant them. He was after all a man of few words and only talked when he felt it was prudent.

" _ **That's what I'm here for!**_ "Dot chirped," _ **But it wasn't just me that saved you.**_ "She added as she nodded her head in Vigilant's direction.

" _ **Your thanks are hardly necessary, Reclaimer.**_ "Vigilant Prime waved off the attention and praise." _ **I was simply fulfilling my mission that was assigned to me by my creators.**_ "

"So what else did these augmentations do to me?"The Lieutenant asked the pair of Artificial Intelligences.

" _ **We'll explained to you on the way to the armoury.**_ "Dot told the Lone Wolf as she pointed to the door at the end of the room. Noble Six nodded in return and followed after the Forerunner Monitor and exited the room.

"So what can you tell me about my new augmentations?"The Spartan asked the monitor as the two headed down a long corridor that much like the room he had woken up in had strange orange lines on the walls.

" _ **Well for starters you new augmentations are organic rather then artificial like the ones you were originally augmented with.**_ _ **They work on increasing your**_ _ **abilities naturally such as increased strength, speed and reaction time. You will also notice that your eyesight, smell and hearing has improved**_ _ **drastically**_ _ **from before. You still have the ability to see in the dark**_ _ **but**_ _ **that has been improved, plus we have injected**_ _ **nanites into your bloodstream**_."

"For what purpose?"

" _ **Well for one they will quickly work on eradicating any**_ _ **diseases that you happen to pick up that could cause you great bodily harm. It also allows you to stay in contact with Dot while you're not wearing your armor.**_ "Vigilant continued explaining to the Spartan-III." _ **Plus we also covered your bones in a metal that my race created thus making your bones unbreakable...unless something stronger then the metal crushes them, also the life span of a human today is nothing compared to your predecessors who had the average lifespan of seven hundred years. So they also reverse the ageing process and repair any damages to your cells, liver, kidneys, lungs and heart to keep you alive much longer then you would naturally.**_ "

Six was impressed with everything he was hearing. With his new augmentations, weapons and armor that was waiting for him in the armoury then he was no doubt one of the most advanced Spartans in history. He couldn't wait to reunite with the rest of Noble Team and share the technology with the rest of the UNSC. Despite everything they had lost on Reach, they had gained possibly the upper hand that they needed to finally turn the war in their favour and kill the Covenant once and for all….all they needed now was a ship to leave Reach on.

* * *

 _ **Present day….**_

Heavy panting could be heard echoing in the gym of the UNSC REACH as Inari ran on the treadmill at a moderate pace. If anybody were to look at the condition of the raven haired boy they'd honestly believe that he had just ran a 50 KM race.

"Remember Breath, Inari."Jorge chuckled at the exhausted eight year old boy."That's the quickest way to tire yourself out. The last thing you need is to become your own opponent."The Spartan-II advised the boy.

"B-But I've got t-to become s-stronger!"Inari panted out as he continued to run."Mother was nearly killed because I wasn't…."

Sighing to himself as he saw tears appear in the corner of the kids eyes as he thought about what would've happened if Noble hadn't arrived, Jorge pressed the button on the treadmill to stop both it and Inari. Once it came to a halt, the Chief Warrant Officer rested both of his large hands on the boys little shoulders.

"I know that you're scared, Inari. I also know that you're blaming yourself for what happened to your mother but know that none of this is your fault."

"How can it not be?"Inari murmured as he raised his arm up to wipe his tears away."I opened up the door, allowing those men to enter our home…."

"Those were _not_ men, Inari. They long gave up the right to be named such when they chose to commit such an act on your mother. Your step-father, he was a man. From what I've heard he stood up and fought for the village, the villagers and you, your mother and grandfather, his family, even when he knew that he was outnumbered ten to one."

"And yet he died anyway."

"Yes he did,"Jorge agreed with Inari," but he died fighting for what he believed in."He added, resulting in Inari to look up at the giant super soldier."In the end that's all that really matters...but he's not really dead."

Inari scowled at that and clenched his fists making his knuckles turn white."Of course he is! Gato and his men killed him! I saw it! The whole village saw it and did nothing!"He yelled at the Spartan who remained silent as he allowed Inari to express himself and reveal how he truly felt about Kaiza death."He was their friend, he saved them all when he single handily closed the damn door and what did he get for his actions? Nothing! They all just watched as they sliced his arms off. They're all traitors!"

"And do you think that Kaiza would've wanted them all to fight for him?"052 asked gently as he crouched down to be closer to the hurt eight year old boy."Can you stand there, look me in the eyes and tell me that Kaiza would want anybody to die for him?"

"Yea-"Inari began only to hesitate as he thought about his father and all the times they had spent together."No. But they all left him to die."He uttered at the end as tears once again threatened to roll down his face.

"Perhaps they did, but from what I've seen none of the villagers here are fighters. All I see are farmers, construction workers, store owners and scared civilians. They're no doubt as terrified as you're when dealing with Gato, which is exactly what he wants. Your father no doubt knew this and tried to rally the villagers but he could only do so much."

"Then we're Gato's property then?"Inari whispered quietly.

Jorge shook his head at that."No, by the weeks end, you, your mother and villager will be freed from Gato control and finally have your home back."Jorge promised the raven haired boy."Me and my friends are going to take back your village."

"Y-You mean it?"Inari couldn't help but whisper. He had seen how Jorge and the other defeated Gato's men like they were nothing, could they really push Gato and his men away?

"Of course, I never break my word." Noble Five watched as Inari raised his hand and extended his pinky.

"Pinky swear?"

Five chuckled at that before he raised his own pinky and wrapped it around Inari,"Pinky swear."He nodded earning a growing smile from the child. Unknown to either Jorge or Inari, Tsunami had watched and listened to the entire conversation by the door to the gym and could help but smile at the scene. It had been so long since she had seen her little baby smile about anything. It warmed her heart to see Inari smiling once again. She'd have to find a way to thank Jorge for everything he had done for them both since he had arrived.

* * *

Currently standing on the bridge and leaning across the holographic table, Noble Six looked at the holographic layout of the area that Dot had created for him and the others to plan Operation: NEMESIS. From the information that he had managed to get out of the Kumo Shinobi, the UNSC had gain vital information on Gato and his intentions in the Land of Wave.

Apparently Gato had fabricated the story that Tazuna, Tsunami father and Inari grandfather had headed to the leaf to form an alliance with them after Konoha promised them protection if they trade their produce with them and only them, hence why Gato sent a contract to Kumogakure, knowing of the two villages rivalry. Clearly Gato hadn't divulged exactly what he and his men had done to the villgers or what their actions had done to the state of the village.

"I know who you are."Six was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the emotionless voice of Samui. Glancing over his shoulder, the Spartan saw the blonde Kunoichi standing by the door with the marines aiming their weapons at her encase she tried anything against him."You're Rai Uzumaki, the supposed _dead_ son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki."

"You've me mistaken for somebody else."Six informed her as he looked away from her and back over to the table.

"I don't think so, you're his carbon copy, aside from the red hair and purple eyes. Your mothers to be precise."Samui pushed on, something that made the Spartan-III release a heavy and frustrated sigh.

"What do you want? I'm busy?"

"Your village believed that we had a part in your death."The blonde bombshell answered as she slowly walked up beside the 7'0 super solider."The Leaf was prepared to go to war with us."

"Not my problem."Rai shrugged nonchalantly.

"It doesn't bother you that thousand of shinobi could've died because your father falsely accused us for your death?"Samui asked incredulously. Her only answer was a snort."What happened to you anyway?"

"Classified."Six answered almost automatically.

"How is a ship that can sail the stars even possible anyway? Or when the size of a village at that?"

"The Elemental Nations is rather primitive."Six decided to entertain her as he placed a marker atop a hill that over looked the village, that would be a good place to place Jun during the operation.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you honestly believe that this planet is the only one with intelligent life on it?"Six retorted to the blonde."The soldiers behind you never originated from the Elemental Nations."

"Guess that's why they have no Chakra then."Samui hummed as she glanced at the soldiers that were wielding strange weapons."If you're so advanced in technolgy and have a ship this size then why haven't you returned to Konoha? You could conquer then entire Elemental Nations with everything I've seen since I've been here."

"Maybe because I'm no longer apart of Konoha."B312 countered back to the blonde as he turned to look at her. His purple eyes gazing into her blue ones."I'm a soldier of the UNSC."

"UNSC?"

"United Nations Space Command."The Spartan answered."I don't care about Konoha's, Kumo's or even the Uzumaki affairs. I protect humanity, hence why we're helping the Wave reclaim their village. You're only here because you're getting paid to kill the Konoha Shinobi. Otherwise you wouldn't give a damn."

"Actually for your information we weren't aware that Shinobi from the Leaf were heading here."She informed the Lieutenant matter of factly."And this is the way of the Elemental Nations, our very culture. We're Shinobi, not heroes."

"Oh, I am _very_ aware what you're, Kunoichi."Six scowled at her."How old were you when you were first indoctrinated into joining the academy?"

"I was never indoctrinated, _Uzumaki._ "Samui huffed as she crossed her arm under her bust."I chose to become a Kunoichi of Kumo of my own free will."

"It funny that you actually believe that." Six chuckled hollowly earning a death stare from the blonde.

"I don't know what I even came here to speak to you."

"That makes two of us."Six retorted,"Now if that is all I'll have a pair of guards escort you back to your little death squad.

"I don't need any…."

"While you're on my ship you will be watched 24/7. I don't trust you or your team, so if I catch wind of you trying to sabotage my ship, I'll personally throw you out...understood?"Samui's only answer was a nod."Good. Guards, escort, Samui back to the others."Six commanded getting salutes from a pair of Helljumpers who took the blonde back to the holding cells.

"With respect, Sir."A marine that was standing by the door began,"You need to learn how to talk to the opposite sex."

"Don't be fooled, soldier. They may look like women but the females of this planet are often serpents."Noble Six advised the marine,"First they'd fuck you to get the information they need, then they'll kill you….remember that. It'll save your life."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Hyper-Lethal Of The Uzumaki Clan, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will have Noble and the UNSC deal with Gato and his men. Now I have a ranking tier for this story that I think will be correct.**

 _ **Street Level:**_

 _ **Sakura (Nothing's changed from Canon for her compared to Naruto and Sasuke)**_

 _ **Building Level:**_

 _ **Noble Three**_

 _ **Noble Five**_

 _ **City Block Level:**_

 _ **Noble Six**_

 _ **Multi city block Level:**_

 _ **Samui**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **City Level:**_

 _ **Minato**_

 _ **Kushina**_

 _ **Tsunade**_

 _ **Mikoto**_

 _ **Jiraiya**_

 _ **Island Level:**_

 _ **MAC Cannon**_

 _ **Continent Level:**_

 _ **UNSC REACH (Via Forerunner weapons) (Maybe higher)**_

 **Please Review**


End file.
